


Voltron:the future (arc 2)

by DinaS112904



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, M/M, Voltron, vld post season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaS112904/pseuds/DinaS112904
Summary: Ever wonder what the paladins do in their daily lives now that they no longer form Voltron?Well this post season 8 fanfic that takes place 5 years after the events of season 8,it shows them going through their everyday situations that is sure to be entertaining!
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt/Romelle(Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	1. Fixed up

*At the McClain house* Shiro was over and Rachel and Marco were showing him old family photos in the living room while Lance just sat on the side.

“And this was me and Lance building sand castles.”said Rachel pointing to a picture in a black scrapbook Shiro was holding. “And this is me and Lance with buffalo sauce all over our faces from eating chicken wings.”said Marco pointing at another picture.

“And this is me and Lance-” “Ok,we get it! I was a funny and adorable child,now can you please show Shiro a picture that doesn’t have me in it?”asked Lance interrupting Rachel from the other couch.

“Sorry little bro,but we’re showing Shiro your scrapbook,which has only your pictures obviously,now here’s Lance in the bathtub,he really liked bubbles.”said Marco. “Aww,he looks adorable.”said Shiro while Lance blushed with embarrassment.

“Gimme that!”said Lance as he got up and snatched the book from Shiro’s hands, “I think you guys have seen enough baby photos of me for one day.” “*sigh*Whatever”said Shiro, smiling. Then his phone rang,and he pulled it out.

“Oh,excuse me,I gotta take this.”Then he stepped out of the living room. “Hello?”asked Shiro into his phone after he answered the call.

Then a moment later,he was completely speechless.

“What? That actually happened...ok,I’ll be there right away.”Then he hung up,and went back inside the living room.

“I’m sorry guys,I would love to stay longer,but I gotta go,and I think you might wanna come with me Lance.”said Shiro. “What,why?Where are you even going?”asked Lance as he sat up.

“To the Garrison hospital,Keith’s been in an accident.”

————-

Shiro and Lance rushed to the Garrison,and made it inside. “Where’s Keith?!”asked Lance.Then they saw Krolia and three doctors push an unconscious and wounded Keith on a hospital bed down the hall while speed-walking.

“He’s right there,c’mon.”said Shiro pointing to them and then he and Lance ran over there.

“Krolia,what’s going on? What happened to Keith?!”asked Lance. “He got hit by a collapsing boulder when we were at another charity event today,now his entire right side is paralyzed.”explained Krolia.

“Paralyzed?! Is he at least gonna be ok?”asked Lance, “I hope so,the doctors are doing everything they can right now.”said Krolia. “Take him in here.”said the only female doctor of the three,then they pushed Keith inside one of the hospital rooms.

“Sirs,you’re gonna have to wait outside. This is a very hazardous situation.”said one of the other doctors to Lance and Shiro as everyone else went inside the room.

“What?”asked Shiro. “No,I’m not gonna wait anywhere,except in that room.”said Lance. “But we have to find a cure immediately,before things get worse.”said the doctor.

“He’s my boyfriend,and you’re not gonna separate me from him.”said Lance angrily. “Lance,if the doctor said we need to stay outside,then we have to stay outside.”said Shiro as he put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“But Shiro.,Keith’s-” “Excuse me,but can you please just wait outside,we’ll let you in right away when we’re done.”said the doctor interrupting Lance.

“I told you,I’m not leaving.”said Lance. “Lance,there’s no time to argue with the doctor,we need to leave them alone.”said Shiro, grabbing Lance’s arm.

“What?Shiro,get your hand off me!”screamed Lance as he struggled to halt himself from leaving the entrance of the room.

“Trust me Lance,I’m really worried about Keith too,but the doctors will do everything they can to make him better.”said Shiro.

“Ugh,fine! I won’t go into the stupid room,you happy now?!”yelled Lance then he walked away as Shiro worryingly followed him.

————

*The next day* The rest of the former paladins,and Coran,were all now at the Garrison hospital waiting outside of Keith’s room.

“Oh man,I can’t believe the accident Keith got into.”said Hunk. “Yeah,I hope nothing bad happened to him,well besides the paralysis,but I hope nothing else happens”said Pidge.

“Don’t worry guys,Keith is the toughest and most resilient person I know,he should be fine soon.”said Shiro.

“Shiro is right everybody,now I made this “get well soon” card for Keith,and I would like you all to sign it.Because that is what you humans do when someone gets ill right?”asked Coran holding up a light pink card and different colored pens in his hands.

“Sure,I’ll sign it.”said Pidge. “Why not?”said Hunk,as he and Pidge then picked out pens and signed the card.

Shiro was waiting for his turn to sign,but then he looked at Lance,who was depressingly looking at the floor while sitting down on the floor.Then he walked up to him.

“He’s gonna be alright Lance.” “And what makes you think that?his whole right side got paralyzed.”said Lance. “Because like I just said,Keith’s resilient,he won’t give up on anything,even if it’s trying to get himself better.”said Shiro as he sat down next to Lance.

“Yeah,he is undaunting,sorry I yelled at you yesterday,I was just...overwhelmed by the situation.”said Lance. “It’s ok,but all we have to do now is wait,and while we wait,why don’t we go sign Keith’s card?”said Shiro then Lance grinned warmly and he and Shiro got up to go sign the card.

—————-

Everyone was now sitting on the floor against the wall, still anxiously waiting for news about Keith.Then the same three doctors from earlier came out of the room,and a couple seconds later,Krolia opened the door from inside the room.

“You guys can come in now,Keith just woke up.”said Krolia,then everyone got up and went inside the room,where Keith was sitting up on his hospital bed in a hospital gown,petting Kosmo who was standing on the side. “Hey guys.”said Keith quietly.

“Keith!”said Lance then he ran over to Keith and hugged him.“You big idiot,you scared me to death,but I’m just glad you’re ok.”said Lance. “I’m a former paladin of Voltron and a member of the blade of Marmora ,what do you expect?”said Keith as he equally embraced Lance with only his left arm after he stopped petting Kosmo.

“We’re glad you're ok too Keith.”said Shiro as he stepped up to Keith and hugged him too after Keith's previous hug. “And I even made you a card.”said Coran after Shiro and Keith broke off their hug,then he handed it to Keith.

“We even signed inside of it.”said Hunk. “What are you waiting for?open it.”said Krolia. “Uh can you do it for me,mom?”asked Keith. “Sure.” Then Krolia took the are from him and opened it facing Keith.

“Wow,you guys,this card is kinda cheesy,but I love it,thank you everyone.”said Keith as he took the card form Krolia with his left hand.

“You know you could’ve just opened it yourself Keith,you are better after all right?”asked Pidge the Keith fixed his eyes down,then at Krolia.

“Guys,Keith is actually-” “No,let me tell them.”interrupted Keith.

“*sigh*,the doctors weren’t able to cure me,they said that the impact of the boulder that fell on me was so big, it made me lose complete usage of my right arm and leg,permanently,and since I won’t be able to use them anymore,..,they’re gonna amputate them tomorrow afternoon,and….replace them with prosthetic limbs.”explained Keith.

“Oh my gosh.”said Pidge quietly. “That’s absolutely awful,”said Coran. “We’re so sorry Keith,”said Shiro,then they all hugged Keith for the next couple of seconds.

“I can’t believe that’s actually gonna happen to you,and all because you got paralysis from a boulder.”said Lance as the big group hug ended and he was looking at Keith teary-eyed.

“I know it stinks,and I wish there was another way,but I’m just thankful that I’m at least alive.”said Keith.

“Yeah but-” “Hey,Lance,look at me,....it’s gonna be ok,you’re gonna be okay.”murmured Keith as he cupped Lance’s face with his left hand then Lance embraced him with his neck buried in the crook of Keith’s neck,with tears falling down his cheeks,while Keith was also slightly teary-eyed.

Then one of Lance’s tears fell onto Keith’s right leg,as Lance’s altean marks glowed.

“Uh,what’s going on?” asked Keith as he saw that his right leg glowed blue from the tear.Then the glowing moved up to the right side of his chest,then down his right arm,as he and everyone else looked at it bewilderedly,then after a few seconds,the glowing stopped.

Then Hunk blinked twice as everyone was still bewildered. “What the heck just happened?!”asked Hunk.

“I have no idea,I was just-”said Keith then he realized he could feel his muscles in his arm and leg again as he wiggled them around. “Hey,I can move my arm and leg again,this is great!”

Then everyone cheered, “Looks like you’re gonna be keeping your arm and leg after all.”said Lance. “Yeah thank goodness.”said Krolia. “But….how?”asked Lance.

“From the tears of remedy,whoever possesses quintessence that were transferred,can heal any wounded or sick living creature,but it only works if the acquired quintessence holder feels deep affection for the creature.”explained Coran.

“Huh?”said Hunk perplexed. “Lance can cure anyone he loves with his tears.”said Pidge. “Ohh.”replied Hunk.

“Wow,that’s pretty cool Lance,you basically have your own power.”said Keith petting Kosmo again. “Yes,yes I do,but now you’re alright,and that’s all that matters.”said Lance as he put his hand on top of Keith’s.

“And that’s all thanks to you.”said Keith. “Yeah yeah,you guys have been sappy enough today,how about we get some frozen yogurt once we leave?”said Hunk as he stood next to Lance and Keith.

Then everyone agreed with him on getting the frozen yogurt,including Keith,


	2. Mice talk

Hunk and some of his culinary coalition were in the kitchen at the Garrison cooking a big meal.

“Alright folks,service is coming in 5,make sure everything gets on every plate by then!” shouted Hunk. “Yes chef!”everyone shouted back.

“Um Hunk hello,who are we cooking for anyways?”asked Romelle as she was cooking some baby potatoes. “Some blade of Marmora soldiers,including Keith.”replied Hunk.

“Oh really,that sounds cool,I can’t wait for-” “Less talking,more cooking.”said Hunk. “Oh right,sorry.”said Romelle then she focused her attention on the food again.

As she was cooking,the space mice entered through the door and crawled up the steel table Hunk was standing next to. “Oh hey guys,came to watch the magic happen?”asked Hunk, crouching down.Then the mice squeaked with excitement.

“That’s great,now me and my fellow cooks always make sure that-and they’re gone.”said Hunk as the mice left.Then the mice went over to Romelle.

“Oh,hello there little mice,I’m guessing you got tired of staying in my room huh?”said Romelle.Then they started squeaking and Chucule did an impression of a sassy person.

“She did not! oh my goodness.” “Romelle!please don't get distracted!”shouted Hunk. “Sorry Hunk,it won’t happen again,I’ll catch up with you guys later,ok”said Romelle then the mice ran off again,but this time to the dining room.

————-

*Meanwhile in the dining room* Keith,Krolia,Kolivan,and a couple other Blade soldiers were at the dining table.

“I am absolutely starving,I can’t wait to see what Hunk and everyone else is making.”said Krolia. “But Krolia,you just ate breakfast this morning,there is no possible way you can be starving.”said Kolivan.

“What she meant was that she’s excited for the food to come.”said Keith. “And so am I,as long as it doesn’t have any dairy in it.” “How Come Keith,do you not like it?”asked Kolivan. “Keith is lactose intolerant,meaning that he can’t eat anything with dairy in it,because it makes him sick.”replied Krolia.

“Yep,if I consume any dairy,I’ll be as sick as..a sick person,I don’t know,but you get the idea.”said Keith as the space mice were listening to the conversation from the door entrance.

They panicked and immediately hurried back to the kitchen to inform Romelle.

————-

*Back in the kitchen* the food was done and waiters had come by to take it to the blade soldiers.

“And that’s the last plate,good job everybody,you can take a break now.”said Hunk as a waiter took the last couple of plates.Then the space mice came in from the kitchen door as Hunk opened it to go to the dining room.

Then Romelle heard some squeaking as she was washing dishes then she looked down. “Space mice,what's going on?” asked Romelle as she stopped doing the dishes and crouched down.

Then Plachu did an impression of Keith,while Chulatt pretended to give him a glass of milk.Plachu then took the “glass”,drank it,and pretended to be poisoned by it by lying on the floor.

“Keith can’t have dairy?! But the sauce we made has a lot of milk in it, which is a dairy product!” Then Romelle looked at the door. “We have to go stop them c’mon!” Then Romelle ran out of the kitchen,as the mice ran too to catch up with her.

————-

*Meanwhile back in the dining room* The waiters and Hunk were serving the dishes out to the soldiers.

“Blade of Marmora soldiers,may ai present rib eye steak,in a mushroom cream sauce,with a side of sautéed green beans,and roasted baby potatoes.”explained Hunk as the plates were being served.

“Thank you Hunk,can’t wait to try this.”said Keith then he cut a small piece of steak with his silverware and was about to eat it.

“Don’t eat that cream sauce!”shouted Romelle as she arrived in the dining room,with the mice right behind her.

“Sorry that I interrupted your dinner,but I wanted to inform Keith that the sauce on the steak has milk in it,which Keith is allergic to.”explained Romelle as she walked up to the table.

“What?I had no idea,Hunk do you mind getting me a new plate without sauce on it please?”asked Keith holding up his plate. “No not at all,I’ll get you a new plate right away.”replied Hunk as he took Keith’s plate,and walked with it back to the kitchen

“We did it guys,thank you for letting me know about Keith’s lactose-intolerance.”murmured Romelle,then the mice all gave up a thumbs up. Romelle gave them a thumbs up back.

—————

Romelle and the space mice were now hanging out in the break room.

“Oh my goodness,she did?”said Romelle,then Hunk came in. “Hey Romelle,can I talk to you for sec?”asked Hunk. “Of course Hunk,is there something wrong?”asked Romelle.

“No nothing’s wrong,but I was just wondering,how’d you know Keith was lactose intolerant,I’ve been friends with him for years and I didn’t even know that about him? inexplicably.” 

“Oh,the mice told me,they overheard the soldiers and Keith was saying how he can’t have dairy,and they consulted me about it before it was too late,isn’t that right you little cuties.”said Romelle petting Platt.

“Wow that’s nice, wait you can understand what the mice are saying?”asked Hunk. “Yep,Allura actually taught me how to understand mice.” said Romelle. “Really?she had the time for that?” said Hunk.

“Yeah,she did,when she wasn’t doing paladin work,recovering from comas and dark magic,or hanging out with Lance,she taught a few lessons on how to communicate with altean mice,so now I know how to talk to them,and she didn’t really have the time for that,she only taught me once,but I learned a lot from that one time,”said Romelle then her hand knocked her cup of cranberry juice she had on the table,on the floor.

“Oops,I’ll just go get a mop to clean that up.” Romelle said then she left the room.

————

“There has to be a mop here somewhere.”said Romelle as she was walking down the hallway.Then she saw a door on her left.

“Ah ha.”Then she went and opened the door. “A janitor’s closet,now let’s see if there’s a mop in here somewhere.” 

Romelle was looking up and down trying to find a mop,and then noticed a familiar gold headpiece on a shed in front of her.

“What’s that?”Then she took the headpiece and began to take a closer look at it.

“Allura’s..crown?”


	3. Vlog of romance

Rizavi was trying to set up Kinkade’s drone camera,then she got it to work.

“Hey glue,it’s Nadia Rizavi again,and today I have-” Then Kinkade saw her with his camera. “Nadia,what are you doing with my camera drone..again?”

“You’re about to find out Ryan,today we have some special guests with us,it’s Lance and Keith,former paladins of Voltron.say hi guys.”said Rizavi as she turned the cameras on Keith and Lance,who were sitting down and had the same table as last time in front of the,then they both waved while saying hi at the camera.

“So you stole my drone because you wanted to do another inane interview?”said Kinkade whose face was blocking Lance and Keith from the camera. “I’ll give you back your stupid camera when I’m done ok,now would you please leave?”said Rizavi from behind the camera.

“*scoff* fine,just don’t damage it,it cost over-``''Out!” “Alright alright,I’m leaving.”said Kinkade as he then left the room.

“Sorry about that brief interruption,now what I was going to say before that rude,self-centered troll opened his big mouth was that our former paladins have some news that they would like to share with us,right guys?” said Rizavi as she turned the drone camera around to face her,then at Lance and Keith again.

“Yeah we do,*sigh* here it goes,we’re-” “Lance and I are dating.”said Keith interjecting Lance as he put his hand on top of Lance’s that were on the table.

“Yep,what he said.”said Lance. “And I came up with the idea to ask the new couple some questions about their new relationship,so here’s the first question,how long have you guys been together so far?”asked Rizavi.

“Only a month so far,but honestly,it feels like it’s been way longer than a month,because we’ve been frequently handing out,I guess time just….stops and Lance is the only in the world that matters.”said Keith.

“Oh,Since when did you become so sincere?”said Lance playfully punching Keith’s arm while Keith chuckled. “Aw,that was pretty sweet,next question,how did both of your parents find out you two were a thing?”asked Rizavi.

“Well actually,we both just told them ourselves.”said Lance. “Yeah,I told my mom right after our first kiss,well technically like a minute after,and she was really supportive about us.”said Keith. “And I told my parents right after we came to my house from our first date,we’ll technically my sister Veronica told them first,but they were also really supportive.”said Lance.

“Interesting,next question,how’d you guys even end up together in the first place?”asked Rizavi.

“Well,it all started when I was about to leave earth to go to the planet Balnera for a charity event,since obviously I’m a blade of a Marmora soldier,and.-``

''Long story short,I came running to him because I wanted to confess my feelings to him,which I did,then Keith kissed me on the lips,he confessed too,then we hugged each other,and things just went on from there.”said Lance who interrupted Keith.

“Yeah,what he said.”said Keith. “Ok then,next question,when and/or how did you guys begin to have feelings for each other?”asked Rizavi.

“Actually I started to have feelings for Keith just a few weeks ago,Shiro helped me realize my crush on him when I was over his house and we threw a big party for him and-.”said Lance. “Wait,so was that why you and Shiro were alone in that room?”asked Keith interjecting Lance.

“Yeah,it was.”said Lance bashfully. “I was feeling sad about Allura again,that’s my ex-girlfriend by the way,we dated before she gave her life to save all realities,and then Shiro came in and talked to me about stuff,and actually said that I might have a crush on Keith.”

“Wow,really?”asked Keith. “Yeah,really.” “Ok then,we’ll I started to have a just a slight crush on Lance years ago,back when we were paladins of Voltron in space,but when he and Allura officially became a thing,I just..started to lose interest in him,first of all I had enough going on in my life,with paladin work obviously,and also because he was so enamored with her,it was pretty obvious those two were gonna stay together.”said Keith as Lance then had a perceived look on his face.

“Keith,I-I had no idea you felt that way.” “Of course you didn’t,all you cared about was Allura,and the only time you ever talked about someone else was because they hurt Allura.”Then Keith turned around and crossed his arms.

“Keith,Allura was not the only thing I cared about,yes I was in love with her,and spent a lot of time with her,but that was only because it was my first real relationship,and I was just really excited about it, and yes we technically only broke up because she had to leave us,but I’m with you now,and I'm pretty sure if Allura was here right now,she’d just want me to be happy,and move along with my life,and I’m probably the happiest I've ever been lately,because I have you and everyone else I love and care for by my side.”said Lance putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“..Thanks Lance,sorry I got upset at you.” said Keith. “It’s fine,you are a hothead after all.”said Lance then Keith laughed lightly and then he and Lance stared at each other romantically.

“Ahem!”said Rizavi. “Oh right,there are..cameras.”said Lance as he and Keith stopped looking at each other. “Can we just please move onto the next question?”

“Actually,that was the last question I had,now before I turn off the camera,is there anything you guys would like to say?”said Rizavi.

“Uh yeah,follow my Finstagram account,LoverboyLance28,I post really cool stuff on there.”said Lance. “Lance,you mostly post just dumb pictures of yourself.”said Keith.

“I do not! everyone posts pictures of themselves,and follow this guy,at TheRealKeith,which is the most generic username ever,like seriously,all he posts are his Blade of Marmora work and his space wolf Kosmo and-” “Ok Lance,that’s enough about Finstagram,Keith,is there anything you wanna say?”asked Rizavi, interrupting Lance.

“Uh….Lance and I are only a year apart,and we’ve known each other for a long time.”said Keith. “I-I don’t know what else to say.”

“Ooh,I have something,so going off of what Keith just said about how he and I have known each other for a long time,once when we in space during one of our first adventures as paladins of voltron,I got hurt and then Keith came and asked me if I was ok,and then I say “we did it,we are a good team.” Keith considered that our ‘bonding moment’,he cradled me in his arms and everything,it was adorable.”said Lance as Keith had a look of betrayal on his face.

“SO YOU REMEMBER YOU LITTLE-” screamed Keith as he slammed his hands on the table as Lance was looking petrified,then Rizavi turned off the camera.

———

The camera had turned back on again and Lance now had a black eye and some bruises.

“I’m afraid that’s all the time we have today,see you all later,say bye guys.”said Rizavi,then Keith and Lance waved goodbye,and the camera turned off again.


	4. Altean secrets

Romelle was laying down on her bed in her bedroom with the space mice ,in the Garrison,holding Allura’s crown up while looking at it in awe.

“I just still can’t believe that I actually found Alluras crown,but what should I do with it?should I keep it?should I throw it in the trash?should I give it to someone?should I destroy it?”asked Romelle to the mice as she sat up.Then the mice acted out something jamming into another thing.

“Ew!I definitely will not be doing that!”said Romelle. “But...do you guys think I should at least tell someone,I mean it’s Allura’s crown,of course I should tell someone or maybe-”Then someone knocked on the door as Romelle was standing up.

“Hey Romelle,it’s Hunk,can I come in?”asked Hunk. “Uh..yes you can,just give me one minute.”replied Romelle nervously.

“Ooh,I gotta hide this.”Then Romelle scrambles all over the room trying to find a hiding place for the crown.Then she looked to her right and saw her teal jewelry box. “Ah-Hah!”Then she ran over to the box and put the crown inside. “Come in.”

“Then Hunk opened the door and came inside the room. “Hello Hunk,what brings you in at this lovely time?”asked Romelle nervously again.

“Nothing special,just wanted to let you know that you and everyone else did an amazing job with the food last night,the soldiers loved it.”said Hunk.

“Oh wow,really?”asked Romelle half-sarcastically. “Yep,especially Keith,cuz you know how he’s an emo and emus hate everything.”said Hunk.

“*chuckles* Yep,Keith does hate everything,that must be why he’s mostly gloomy.”said Romelle. “And speaking of Keith,it was fortunate that the mice told you he was lactose-intolerant,or else he would’ve most likely been a goner,isn’t that right you cutie patooties?”asked Hunk walking to the bed,and bending down to pet the mice.

“”So,was that all you wanted to say to me?”asked Romelle. “Pretty much,why?Is there something you wanna talk about?”asked Hunk as he stood back up.

“Uhhh.”said Romelle as she was looking at the mice,who were nodding.

“Nope,nothing I need to talk about.” “Ok then,I'll see you later then.”said Hunk then he left the room.

“See ya later,alligator!”said Romelle after Hunk left.Then the mice squeaked of dissatisfactory.

“I know I know,I should’ve told him,but I just couldn’t,and I don’t even know why that said that saying when he left,or what an alligator is.”said Romelle then she re-opened the jewelry box.

“I’ll just keep it in here,at least until I figure out what to do with it.”Atheneum she closed the box again and went to lay on her bed.

“Let’s just hope I’m doing the right thing.”


	5. Family bonding

*At the Holt house* Pidge,Matt,and Sam were on their living room couch,playing video games,while Colleen was in the kitchen,washing dishes.

“Eat my dust,Matt!”screamed Pidge. “Not if you eat mine first!”replied Matt. “Matt,Pidge,you can’t talk like that to each other..because I’m about to wipe both of you out before you eat each other’s dust!”said Sam.

Then Colleen started to get irritated by the sounds of her family screaming and the video game noises.So then she stopped doing the dishes,and went to the living room and unplugged the T.V..

“Aww c’mon!” said Pidge “Mom,what the heck?!”said Matt. “Colleen!”said Sam,also simultaneously.

“Nope,I don’t wanna hear it,you three have completely lost it.” said Colleen. “By lost,do you mean lose the game cuz that was only because you unplugged T.V.,woman!”said Pidge then Colleen gave her a dirty look.

“I mean mom.” “Look,I didn’t mean to be so hostile,but all I’m saying is that we haven’t been our calm,collected selves since you two went into space to gather rocks and you went after them in a giant space cat.”said Colleen as she was pointing at Sam and Matt,then Pidge.

“And so,I decided to make a reservation at J.J. Sushi for tonight.” “Aw man,you mean that Japanese place that has awful sushi and makes me wanna barf every time I go there?”said Matt disgruntled.

“Yes,that place Matt,and their sushi is not awful,nowI want the three of you ready by 1830 hours,is that clear?”asked Colleen,then everyone else said yes simultaneously.

“Now can you please plug the T.V. back in?”asked Pidge. “”Alright.”replied Colleen then she went and plugged the T.V. cord back in,and the Holts went back to playing their video game as Colleen went back to the kitchen to finish doing the dishes.

——————

The Holts were now at the Japanese restaurant,J.J. Sushi,sitting at a hibachi grill. 

“Honey,I understand you want us to do some family bonding,but did it have to be tonight?The kids and I were having so much fun playing our game,now that’s family bonding.”said Sam. 

“I know Sam,but I think you’ll still have fun today.”said Colleen.Then Shiro and Curtis came to the hibachi grill table.

“Shiro,Curtis,what are you guys doing here?!”said Pidge happily. “Well your mom called us to have dinner with you guys,so here we are,plus we didn’t have anything planned tonight.”said Shiro then Pidge and Matt got up and hugged him.

“Hey Curtis.”said Pidge, waving to Curtis after she and Matt finished hugging Shiro. “Hi Pidge,Matt,Sam and Colleen.”said Curtis. “It’s good to see you again Curtis,”said Sam as he got up to shake Curtis’s hand. “You too Sam.”said Curtis,then Shiro also shook hands with Sam.

“You can sit next to me Shiro,if you want.”said Pidge as she sat back down. “*Chuckle*sure Pidge,I'd be happy to sit next to you.”said Shiro,then he sat down next to Pidge as Curtis sat next to him.

Then their chef came over with a rolling tray of ingredients.First he squirted olive oil on the hot grill he turned on,then put some chopped carrots,peas and then cracked four eggs on the grill.

“Uh,what’s he making?”asked Curtis. “Some kind of rice with vegetables and eggs,it’s disgusting.”said Matt,then he stuck his tongue out in disgust.Then the chef put some rice on the grill,squirted some soy sauce on it,and mixed it with the vegetables and eggs.

After a minute of mixing,the chef took his sharp spatulas he used for mixing,and put the rice mixture into everyone’s bowls that were in front of them,and they all began to eat.

“Wow,this is delicious.”said Curtis. “Not for me it isn’t.”said Matt with his arms folded. “But Matt,you have to eat something,”said Sam. “Nope,there’s no way I'm gonna eat that aw-”.Then the chef looked at Matt very weirdly while preparing to cook chicken.

“Awesome food,because it looks way too good to eat.”Then Matt laughed nervously. “I am getting pizza after this,preferably pepperoni.”

————-

The chef was done cooking and everyone had eaten the food the chef made as well as some suhi they ordered.

“Thank you for inviting us Colleen,that was a fantastic dinner.”said Shiro. “Anytime Shiro,we’re glad you and Curtis were able to come.”said Colleen.

“Yeah,you guys made this night way more fun,I thought tonight was just gonna be a total snooze fest.”said Pidge. “Look,I know we’re all happy that Shiro and Curtis came,but can we please get something for me to eat,I’m starving.”said Matt.

“Well,it’s not my fault you didn’t eat anything,now you’ll just have to wait until we get home for you to make something.”said Colleen.

“I’m not waiting ‘till then,I’m outta here.”said Matt then he left the table and everyone looked at him while Colleen signed and rolled her eyes playfully.


	6. Training to do

Acxa,Zethrid,and Ezor were all inside the training room at the Galaxy Garrison,practicing their shooting at targets.

“Nice one,Zethrid.”said Ezor after Zethrid shot a bullet. “Thanks,but watch this.''replied Zethrid,then three more targets popped up and Zethrid then shot each of them rapidly.

“Ooh,now that was impressive.”said Ezor. Then Veronica came into the room. “Sorry I’m late,I just had to go finish up some paperwork.”she said as she walked in.

“It’s alright,I hope you girls don’t mend,but I invited Veronica here to train with us.”said Acxa as Veronica stood next to her.

“Oh no,we don’t mind at all,right Zethrid?”said Ezor. “Yep,the more the merrier,in fact,why don’t Ezor and I talk to you about why we don’t mind.”said Zethrid.

“Right,so let’s just go over there to talk about it.”said Ezor pointing to the other side of the room. “....ok then,I’m just gonna get my stuff ready while you guys do that.”said Veronica,then she began setting up her training area as Acxa,Ezor,and Zethrid went to the other side of the room.

“Ok Acxa,we know what’s going on.”said Zethrid. “What are you talking about?” “Face it Acxa,you really like being with Veronica,and lately you two have been spending a lot of time together,and we wanna know why.”said Ezor.

“That is preposterous,why is it a problem if I spend time with Veronica?we’re just really good friends.”said Acxa.

“It’s not a problem,but you’ve been frequently hanging out with her,and it wasn’t ever like this before,there’s obviously gotta be a reason behind it.”said Zethrid.

“For crying out loud,she Bought you a pair of earrings,you two obviously have something going on.”said Ezor pointing to Veronica.

“Ok,I have been spending an excessive amount of time with Veronica,but honestly,I’m not sure why,I guess I just….like her in general,I can always be my true self around her,because she’s amazing,and encourages me to be a better half-galra.” 

“Is that true?”asked Veronica standing behind Acxa.

“Well..yes,of course it’s true,you’re...my best friend.”said Acxa bashfully.

“Aww,Acxa,you’re my best friend too.”said Veronica as she hugged Acxa. “Now can we please get started on training already?”asked Veronica as the hug ended.

“*chuckle*yes we can.”replied Acxa smiling.


	7. The universe

Romelle and Lance were in Romelle’s bedroom.Lance was sitting on the bed while Romelle was sitting at her vanity,brushing her hair.

“Then Keith was like “we had a bonding moment,I cradled you’re in my arms.”and I was like “nope,don’t remember,didn’t happen.” even though I totally remembered,I was just joking with him,”said Lance then Romelle laughed.

“Oh my,you guys sure did get into some crazy adventures when you were paladins.” “Yeah,we did.” “Anyways,I’m gonna go get myself a nice glass of fruit punch from the cafeteria,do you want anything Lance?”asked Romelle as she got up.

“Mmm,can I have some lemonade?” “One lemonade coming right up,I’ll be right back.”Then Romelle left the room.Then after she left,Lance looked over at the vanity.

“Mm.”Then he got up and walked over to it. “I’ve always wondered what girls kept on their makeup table or whatever this thing’s actually called.”

Lance was examining her perfume bottles,going through her makeup,and looking at her hair products.Then he noticed her teal jewelry box. “Let’s see what jewelry she has.”Then he opened the box,which revealed Allura’s crown on top of all the other jewelry.

“Is that...no,it can’t be.”Then he picked up the crown to take a closer look at it. “H-how is this even possible?Allura threw her crown on the floor to save Shrio,he did Romelle end up with it?”

—————-

Lance was still standing next to the vanity,still looking at the crown. “I’m back,Lance.”said Romelle holding glasses of fruit punch and lemonade in her hands.

“Hey Romelle,is this Allura’s crown?”asked Lance holding it up to her. 

“Uhh...that is Allura’s crown,how did it get in here?”asked Romelle sarcastically as she dropped the drinks. “Romelle.”said Lance.

“Alright alright,I found it in the janitor’s closet a couple days ago,but I had no idea what to do with it,so I just panicked and put it in my jewelry box for-wait a dobosh?what we’re doing going through my stuff in the first place?”asked Romelle.

“Uh...nothing,just nothing,I was only-“Then as Lance was talking,his altean marks glowed and then his eyes glowed completely white.

Before he knew it,he was standing in the middle of absolute whiteness and gasped of fear.

“Hello,Romelle,are you here?”

“Lance?”said a familiar,feminine voice.

“Romelle?”

“No,it’s another altean,and you might be surprised who it is.”

Then Lance looked behind him,and saw Allura with her hair down and paladin armor.

“Allura!”screamed Lance with tears in his eyes then he ran over to Allura and hugged her.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”Lance murmured as he was still hugging Allura,who had tears in her eyes as well.

“I’ve missed you too,Lance.”said Allura after they broke off the hug. 

“And you’ve grown so much from the last time I saw you,I just want to say that I am so incredibly proud of you,you’ve established a life you’re content with,and you even spreading my message of good and evil all across the universe.”siad Allura as he hands were placed on Lance’s cheeks,then he had a worried look on his face.

“Um Allura,there's something I gotta tell you.”said Lance as Allura took her hands off of him.

“You see, I kind of have a..thing..or it’s not actually kind of,it’s really a…” “You and Keith are a couple now.”interrupted Allura.

“How’d you know?” “*Chuckle* I’m part of the universe now,I can see everything.”replied Allura.

“So you’re not upset?”asked Lance. “Of course not,I’m actually really happy for you,I’ve always known you two had something special.”

“Oh thank goodness,I thought you would kill me if you found out I was dating someone else now.”said Lance.

“Why would I do that?”asked Allura disgruntled with her arms crossed. “No reason.”replied Lance nervously with his hand behind his neck.

“Alright then,it looks like my time is up,it was really good seeing you again Lance,and tell Kieth he's a really lucky guy.”said Allura as a light ignited from afar.

“Wait Allura,ALLURA!”screamed Lance as the lighted glowed brighter,”Please don’t go,no no no no-.”

Then Lance went back to reality and his eyes went back to normal and he altean marks stopped glowing. 

“No!”said Lance,then he was hyperventilating.

“Lance,are you okay because-” “I saw her.”said Lance interjecting Romelle.

“What?” “I saw Allura,I-I don’t know how or why,but I did.”Then Romelle looked at him perplexed.

“Perhaps it had something to do with you holding the crown,like you have some kind of connection to it.” 

“I think you may be right.”


	8. A blast from the past

Shiro took the other former paladins on a car ride to an unknown place.

“Shiro,where are you taking us?”asked Pidge. “You’ll see,it’s gonna be good.”replied Shiro as he was driving.

“But did you have to take us to wherever you’re taking us today? I was gonna watch the new of one of my favorite shows,Galra’s kitchen.”said Hunk. “But didn’t you say that the new episode was on last night?”asked Lance. “Yeah I did,but I was busy last night so I just recorded it,and I was gonna watch it today,but I guess I can’t now.”said Hunk as he crossed his arms.

Then Keith started to look impatient. “*groan*Shiro,we’ve been in the car forever,are we almost there already?” “Don’t worry Keith,we’re already here.”replied Shiro, driving into the desert,then a moment later,he finally parked in the middle of it.

“Here it is.”said Shiro as he and everyone got out of the car. “Uhh,why’d you take us to a desert?”asked Hunk. “Wait a minute,we’ve all been here before,it’s where we found the blue lion.”said Pidge.

“That is right Pidge,we haven’t been here in a while,so why not come back,this is where it all started after all.”replied Shiro.Then they all looked at the desert from afar for a couple seconds.

“Man,this place hasn’t changed a bit.”said Lance. “Hey,let’s go find the cave the blue lion was in.”Then he walked down the hill that Shiro had parked his car at,and he and everyone else was standing on.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”said Keith. “And why not, you're scared I’m gonna get hurt?”said Lance, still walking while looking back. “No,I’m scared you’re gonna do something stupid.”said Keith.

“Keith,do you even know me?I always get myself into stupid situations,but I also know how to get out of them.”said Lance as he continued walking.

“We’re gonna go follow him,aren’t we?”asked Pidge. “What do you think?”replied Keith with his hand on his hip

——————-

The former paladins were all now walking through the desert still searching for the blue lion’s old cave.

“Lance, I like you, I really do,but sometimes you can be a complete imbecile,especially now,we’re not gonna be able to find the cave.”said Keith.

“Yes we will Mr.Negative,we just gotta keep looking.”said Lance. “Alright,but if we don’t find it in the next 10 minutes,I’m leaving.”siad Keith. 

“Oh c’mon Keith,lighten up a bit,we’re all here together on this wonderful,sunny day,and we’re a good time too,so if you wanna leave that’s on you.”siad Pidge. “Well I’m sorry if all we’ve been doing the last 20 minutes is just walking around here in this quiznaking piece of-”

“Hey guys,look what I found.”shouted Hunk interrupting Keith,who happened to be standing in front of the blue lion’s cave. “Hunk,you found it!”screamed Lance excitingly.

“Way to go,Hunk.”said Shiro as he and Lance started walking towards him. “Looks like you’ll be sticking around,emo boy.”siad Pidge with her arms crossed then she walked over to join the others.

“How was I supposed to know we’d find the cave a minute later?!”said Keith annoyed then he also went to join everyone else.

—————-

“Here it is,the exact spot where the blue lion was.”said Shiro as he and the others were in the cave,standing in front of the spot the blue lion was located.

“Man,even the cave markings are gone.”said Pidge looking at the cave walls. “I know right,it’s like the blue lion wasn’t even in this cave in the first place.said Hunk.Then Keith began to walk back to the entrance.

“Keith,where do you think you’re going?”asked Lance.

“To show you something Lance,c’mon.”

—————

Both Keith and Lance left the cave and were walking through the desert again.

“So,what is this thing you wanna show me?”asked Lance. “You’ll see.”replied Keith. “But I don’t really understand why you had to show me your thing while I was clearly occupied by the blue lion’s-” “Here it is.”said Keith as they were now in front of a red hoverbike.

“So where’s the thing you wanted to show me?all I’m seeing is a hoverbike.”said Lance. 

“Lance,it is the hoverbike,Shiro actually told me yesterday he wanted to take us all out here,so I came up with the idea to bring this thing here,and I wanted to show you it as soon as possible,which is why I was acting so impatient earlier.”explained Keith,then he got on the hoverbike.

“Hop on.” “What?! No way! I almost got pulverized the last time I was on that thing with you!”said Lance. “Relax Cuban boy,I won’t try to kill you this time,just trust me.”

“Ugh,fine,but if I don’t have any of my body parts by the time we come back,I’m suing you.”said Lance as he sat behind Keith on the hoverbike.

“Because not only are you a reckless driver,but also you-” “Yeah yeah,I already know,because I’m a hothead,now let’s ride.”

“That wasn’t what I was gonna sayyyy!”said Lance as Keith started driving the bike. “YOU DIDN’T LET ME FINISH!”screamed Lance.

“What was that? I-I can’t hear you,the wind is really loud.”said Keith. “Oh come on,I know you hear meeeee!”said Lance as Keith started going faster.Then they went off a cliff while Lance continued to scream,as he tightened his grip around Keith’s waist.

“Oh stop screaming you big baby,”said Keith. “Oh I’m sorry,it’s just that YOU’RE TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!”screamed Lance.

“Lance,you've been inside the red lion,which is 100 times faster than this,so I think you’ll be able to handle the speed of one hoverbike.”said Keith. “Oh,shut up!”screamed Lance as Keith was still driving.

“I’M NEVER TRUSTING YOU AGAIN!”shouted Lance.

——————

Keith finally slowed down the hoverbike,and he parked it near the cliff. “That was one heck of a ride.”said Keith after he got off and then brushed his bangs back.

“Yeah,it was definitely something.”said Lance as he also got off,and his hair was messed up from the ride. “*chuckle* here,let me fix your hair.”said Keith as he walked over to Lance,who was upset from their joyride.

“You said you wouldn’t try to kill me this time.”said Lance with his arms crossed as Keith started to comb through his hair with his fingers. “Hey,it’s not my fault you were screaming like a baby the entire time.”said Keith.

“I was not screaming,I was complaining,there’s a difference.”said Lance. “Yeah,complaining really loudly.”said Keith as he finished re-styling Lance’s hair. “There,good as new.”said Keith while he placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders.

“Thanks for fixing my hair,but I’m not gonna talk to you for the rest of the night.”said Lance as he went to sit on the cliff next to them.

“Seriously Lance,you can't be that mad at me.”said Lance as he went to go sit by Lance,whose arms were crossed again.”Well,I am,ok?”said Lance.

“Look,I’m sorry I almost tried to”kill” you again,but you know I’d never wanna try to hurt you on purpose,you’re my guy,and I wouldn’t wanna hurt anyone on purpose unless they deserved it,because it’s just not in my nature.”said Keith,then Lance looked at him in awe. “So do you forgive me?”

Then Lance began to whimper. “Of course I forgive you! I’m sorry for acting like a jerk about a stupid hoverbike.”said Lance as he wrapped his arms around Keith. “*chuckle* it’s ok,how about we just wait here until the others come.”said Keith then Lance let go of him,and they were then looking out at the sunset.

“Man,you two love to look at sunsets,don’t you?” asked Hunk as he and the others came and sat next to Keith and Lance. “ Oh hey guys,how was the cave?”asked Keith. “Not that interesting,at least since the blue lion left,it’s pretty much just a boring,old,cave now.”said Pidge.

“Yeah,a boring cave with bats in it!”shouted Hunk. “Wait,there were bats in that cave?”asked Lance. “Yep,about 20 of them,they were hideous!” said Hunk.

“Oh man you guys should’ve been there,he was screaming so much.”said Pidge. “In my defense,those bats should’ve informed us that they’d be there,I mean-” “Alright Hunk,That’s enough talk about bats,let’s just enjoy the wonderful view of the sunset.”said Shiro interjecting Hunk.

And the five of them all enjoyed the sunset together.


	9. MFE times

*At the Garrison*Kinkade was sitting down,writing down something in a dark green spiral notebook.Then Rizavi sneaked up to him to take a closer look.

“Whatcha ya writing there,Ryan?”asked Rizavi which startled Kinkade. “Oh uh..nothing much,just doing some homework.” replied Kinkade nervously as he stood up while holding his now closed notebook to his chest.

“We didn’t have any homework,heck,we don’t even get assigned homework,it least not paperwork.”said Rizavi with her hand on her hip.

“It’s uhh..homework for this..math program I’m taking,yeah,it’s at this math academy about 15 minutes away from here,it’s really prestigious.”said Kinkade.

“Math huh?Then how come you were sentenced instead of math equations?”asked Rizavi. “Uhhhh-” 

“Oh c’mon,just tell me what you’re actually writing.”said Rizavi then she tried to grab the notebook,but Kinkade moved it away.

Then Kinkade ducked under while Rizavi still tried to grab it from his hands. “You’re not getting this notebook,Nadia.”said Kinkade.

“Oh yeah?”Then Rizavi pinned Kinkade to the floor,having his cheek pressed onto the ground while both of them grunted,which made him drop his notebook.

“Ha ha ha!Now let’s see what you’re hiding in your little notebook shall we?”said Rizavi as she walked over to Kinkade’s notebook,then she picked it up and opened it.

“Poetry?”said Rizavi shocked. “You write poetry?” “Y-yes,is that weird?”asked Kinkade as he got up. “No,not at all,this is actually pretty good.”said Rizavi reading the pages.

“Like this one for example, ‘She was the princess of Altea who had luminous white hair,she was also a paladin of Voltron so you better beware,she’s intelligent,courageous,and strong-willed,she even managed to get all her enemies killed,unfortunately her time was done so she had to go,but she always be remembered as the universe’s hero.’ ”

“Yeah,that one was about Allura,it’s also one of the first poems I wrote.”said Kinkade. “Cool,you have to show more people this.”said Rizavi. “No way,I can’t do that! I’m not ready.”

“Oh c’mon Ry,I think you totally show,and if you’re comfortable showing this to the public yet,then just show it to James and Ina at lunch.” “Ok then,at least I’ll know they think my poems are-”

——————

“Boring.”said Griffin as he was reading Kinkade’s notebook,sitting down in the cafeteria with Kinkade,Rizavi,and Leifsdottir eating lunch.

“I mean seriously,all these poems talk about are how pretty or how cool something is,which is super lame in my opinion.”

“James,Ryan worked really hard on those,at least show him some appreciation.”said Leifsdottir. “Yeah James,that was pretty penurious of you.”said Kinkade. “And beside,you only read one page,just look through the rest of the book to see if you like anything else.”said Rizavi. 

“*eye roll and scoff simultaneously*fine,but I’m not gonna-wait a minute,this poem isn’t that bad,it’s actually really good.”said Griffin reading a page.

“Which one are you reading?”asked Kinkade. “ ‘Rage and anger’,something I’m finally liking.”Then he continued to read it.

“See,I told you they’d love it.”said Rizavi to Kinkade. “You were surprisingly right Nadia,they actually do,”said Kinkade as he looked at Griffin who was still reading,and Leifsdottir was also reading the poem.


	10. Coming out

*On Altea* Lance and Romelle went to visit Coran at the Altean castle.

“It was nice of you to visit,Lance.”said Coran as he,Lance, and Romelle were taking a walk outside the castle. “Of course Coran,you’ve been busy here on Altea lately,and I wanted to stop to see how Coran Coran the gorgeous man was doing.”said Lance.

“So did I.”said Romelle. “Well I’m glad the both of you came,”said Coran as they continued walking.

“Romelle,are you sure about this?”whispered Lance to Romelle. “I’m positive,we should definitely tell Coran that we found Allura’s crown,after all he knew her for like her entire life,so why not tell him.”whispered Romelle.

“I even brought the crown in this bag.”whispered Romelle as she was holding a small,beige,tote bag,which had the crown inside.

“You’re right,Coran had always been there for Allura,and showing him the crown is like we still have a piece of her left,you know what I mean?”said Lance quietly.“Yeah I do.”replied Romelle,as all of them were still walking.

“By the way Romelle,why do you have a tote bag with you?”asked Coran. “Oh,uhh-”

“Because she wanted to carry some snacks,you know,just in case someone gets hungry.”said Lance. “But we’re going to have dinner in a varga,so don’t eat too much.”said Coran.

“We won’t.”said Romelle nervously. “Let’s just tell him during dinner,how about that?”whispered Lance. “Sounds good to me.”whispered Romelle smiling.

—————————

Lance,Romelle,and Coran were all sitting at a dining table in front of Allura’s statue,about to eat dinner.

“Ooh,this all looks delicious.”said Romelle looking at the food. “Yeah this looks really good Coran.”said Lance as both he and Romelle were putting food on their plates.

“Why thank you,I’ve had some of our best chefs make tonight’s dinner.”said Coran as he put food on his plate as well.

“Well,what are we waiting for,let’s tell him now.”whispered Romelle. “Now,but don’t you think it’s a bit early,I was thinking we’d tell him we were done eating.”whispered Lance.

“Lance,I don’t wanna procrastinate this,the sooner we tell him the better,for both him and us.”whispered Romelle as she and Lance looked at Coran who already started eating.

“*sigh* you’re right,again,Let’s tell him.”said Lance out loud. “Tell me what?”asked Coran. “That I-I have.”

“Hey guys!”said Hunk as he inadvertently interjected Lance,as he,the other former paladins,and Krolia all exited a blade of Marmora ship and headed towards the dining table.

“No way! I was never informed that you all were coming.”said Romelle excitingly. “Yeah,Coran invited all of us,we were supposed to be here like half and hour ago,but someone wanted to finish watching their show first.”said Keith as he then gave Hunk a dirty look.

“*fake cough*Hunk.”said Pidge with her fist to her mouth to cover her fake cough. “What?they were making cheese soufflés on tonight’s episode of Galra’s kitchen,I had to see who succeeded.``said Hunk as he and everyone else took a seat.

“Coran,you could’ve told us that everyone else was coming.”said Lance. “I thought it was implied,since this is a big table.”said Coran. “Huh?I thought you just didn’t have any smaller tables.”said Romelle.

“Speaking of tables,everything on here looks great Coran.”said Shiro. “Yeah,I’m pretty sure I haven’t had anything like this in a while.”said Krolia. “Hey,don’t you remember? My team and I made you an excellent dinner a couple weeks ago.”said Hunk.

“Yes,and you guys did a great job,but it could’ve used some more finesse.”said Keith as he patted Hunk’s shoulder.Then Hunk had a look of shock on his face.Lance was looking at them serenely while also chuckling,and he was about to finally eat.

Then he felt a hand touching his shoulder,which was Romelle’s as he then looked at her. “We’ll do it later ok?”mumbled Romelle as she smiled warmly. “Alright.”mumbled Lance back as he also smiled.

“Well,what are we all waiting for,let’s dig in.”said Lidge. The. They all started putting food on their plates,and Lance,and Romelle began to eat.

—————————

Everyone had finished eating dinner,and were now talking to each other. “So then Curtis took a big cup of water and threw it on the eggs,so long story short,never let me make you breakfast.”said Shiro then everyone laughed.

Then Keith noticed Lance,who was just sitting in his chair silently. “You’ve been surprisingly quiet tonight,so do you have anything to share?”asked Keith.

“Oh no no,I’m good,I got nothing to share,at least not right now.”replied Lance half-nervously to Keith.Then Romelle looked at him. “We can tell them now if you want.”whispered Romelle. “What?you mean right now ?”whispered Lance. “Yes I mean right now,let’s just get it over with already.”whispered Romelle.

Then Lance looked at Coran who was talking with Shiro. “Alright then,let’s do it.”said Lance. “Hey,Coran.”said Lance as he tapped Coran’s shoulder,then he looked at Lance.

“There’s something I want to tell you,all of you actually.”Then everyone looked at Lance in awe as he stood up,and Romelle was looking content.Then she took out Allura’s crown from her bag that was beside her and handed it to Lance.Then everyone had a shocked expression on their faces as they looked at Lance with the crown in his hands.

“I found Allura’s crown and somehow I’m connected to it,because when I touched it for the first time,I actually saw Allura and it was…. extraordinary.”explained Lance as everyone was still looking shocked.

“B-but how is that even possible?first of all,where’d you even find it?”asked Coran perplexed. “Actually I was the one who found it,it was somehow in the janitor's closet at the Garrison,I wasn’t sure what to do with it,so I just hid it in my bedroom,but then Lance found it just the other day and saw Allura and yeah,that’s what happened.”said Romelle as she also stood up.

“So,are you all upset with me?”asked Romelle nervously. “What?why would we be upset?”asked Keith. “Because I kept one of our dearest,late friend’s belongings a secret,obviously at least one of you guys are upset about this.”said Romelle.

“Romelle,none of us are upset at you,but why'd you keep the crown a secret in the first place?”asked Shiro. “Because I panicked ok,when I first found the crown,all I did was lay on my bed just staring at it,but then Hunk wanted to come into my bedroom so I just hid it in my jewelry box.”explained Romelle.

“Wait,was that why you were acting so weird that day?”asked Hunk.Then Romelle nodded. “Well I’m ecstatic that the both of you told us this abrupt yet exciting news,and I think I know a way everyone can see it.”said Coran as he stood up as Romelle looked puzzled.

—————-

Everyone was standing at the side of Allura’s statue.Coran then put Allura’s crown inside a small,glass rectangular case with a fuschia cushion in it.

“There,now anyone and everyone who stops by and visits the statue can also see Allura’s crown.siad Coran. “It was a good idea to have this display case for the crown,Coran.”said Lance.

“Well why wouldn’t I? it was a physical part of Allura,a part that we can all share.”said Coran.


	11. Memories

Keith and Lance we’re walking in the desert because Keith had another surprise to show Lance.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way? Cuz the last time we were in the desert together,you almost killed me with your hoverbike driving.”said Lance.

“Yes we are,and don’t worry,what I’m about to show you is completely harmless.”said Keith. “Alright,but I’m definitely gonna you just in case-” “We’re here.”said Keith interjecting Lance,who had his arms crossed.Then Lance looked up and unfolded his arms while Keith also looked up.

“Hey,this is your shed,isn’t it?”asked Lance. “Yes it is,you talking about Allura and her crown the other day has made me feel a bit..nostalgic,so I decided to come here.”said Keith.

“Come one,let’s look inside.” “What?! Are you crazy,it’s been years since you’ve been in there,the place will be filthy since you abandoned it.”said Lance as Keith walked up to the doorstep.

“So,a little dirt doesn’t bother me.”said Keith. “Are you coming or what?” “*scoff* Fine,I’ll come,but I’m not gonna like it.”said Lance then he walked up to the doorstep too.

Then Keith opened the door.Inside the shed was pretty much everything,but dusty and had cobwebs.

“Wow,this place sure hasn’t changed a bit.”said Keith and he and Lance went inside to examine it. “What are you talking about? This place is full of cobwebs,I told you it’d be dirty.”said Lance wiping away a web near the window.

“Would you stop complaining already? This place is completely fine.”said Keith. “Ok,if you say so.”said Lance then he sat on the couch while looking around at the house. “Man,this was one funky place you lived in.”

“Actually it used to belong to both me and my parents,”said Keith. “Parents?”asked Lance intrigued.

“Yeah,me,Krolia,and my dad.” “Dad? I thought Krolia was your only parent,but I guess I assumed wrong,so how come you’ve never talked about him?”

“Meh I always felt like it was kind of..irrelevant.” “What? How is talking about your dad irrelevant?” I mean he must’ve been a happily married man and a great dad who loved his family very much.”

“Uhh,my dad was never married.” “Then how did he and your mom-oh” “Yeah,that’s how,but he was a great dad,and he was a firefighter,so he was always saving people who were in danger and making sure they were all safe.”said Keith as he walked over to the couch to sit next to Lance.

“Like father,like son.”said Lance. “He also really cared about my mom & I,and he wasn’t a perfect dad,but he was perfect for me,but one day when I was just a little kid,he ran into a burning building and..perished.”said Keith solemnly.

“Keith,I’m so sorry.”said Lance. “It’s alright,it’s just something I don’t really like to talk about,in fact you’re the only person besides my mom and Shiro who knows about this.”said Keith 

Then Lance had a shocked look on his face while Keith looked the other way in dejection.Then Keith felt something grasping his hand,so he turned his head around and saw both of Lance’s hands placed onto his,then Lance brought them up.

“Well I’m glad you told me this,I mean we are a couple now,so we should tell each other everything right?”said Lance. “Yeah you’re right,you know my dad’s grave isn’t too far from here,wanna check it out?”asked Keith as their hands let go of each other.

“I’d be happy to,”responded Lance.

——————

Keith and Lance arrived at the cemetery where Keith’s dad was.

“Wow,this is quite a small cemetery,so where’s your dad’s grave?'' asked Lance. “Right over,c’mon.”said Keith pointing to the grave from afar then they began to walk to it.

After an extra minute of walking,they finally approached the grave. “Here it is,my dad’s grave.”said Keith, staring at it depressingly. “You ok?”asked Lance looking at Keith.

“Yeah I’m fine,I’ve obviously been here before so what difference does it make?”said Keith as he and Lance continued to stare at the grave.

“By the way,what was your dad’s name?”asked Lance. “Heath” “Heath?what kind of-” Then Lance has a perceived expression,and then he laughed uncontrollably.

“What’s so funny?”asked Keith. “Keith,have you ever realized that your name is just a ship name of your parents?!”

“What are you talking about?” “Krolia and Heath.”Then Keith also had a shocked look on his face. “Holy quiznak,you’re right,but that’s not really anything to laugh about.”

“I’m sorry,it’s just Heath-oh my gosh,and Heath is a ship name for you and Hunk!” “But you still shouldn’t laugh!”

——————-

*Meanwhile at Shiro and Curtis’s house* Shiro was sitting on the living room couch Curtis was in the kitchen making some black tea.

“Are you done with that tea yet?”asked Shiro. “Yeah,I’m almost done.”replied Curtis.After a couple seconds he took the teapot off the stove and poured it into 2 teacups with little plates under them,then he took the cups by their plates and walked them over to the living room.

“Alright,here is your cup of tea.”said Curtis, handing a cup to Shiro. “Thanks.”said Shiro then he took a sip. “Mm,this tastes great,what kind of tea is this again?”

“It’s black tea Shiro,you know,because you were the black paladin.”replied Curtis. “*chuckle,nice one.” “Thanks,and speaking of the black paladin,have you and Keith hung out lately,I’m just curious because you haven’t made any plans with him in a while.”

“What?of course we’ve hung out,we were just with Hunk,Lance, and Pidge last-” “No no,I mean have the two of you hung out? you know,by yourselves?” “Well now that you brought it up,no,we haven’t actually.”

“Huh,howcome?” “I don’t know,I guess with Keith’s work with the Blade of Marmora and his hang-outs with Lance,we probably don’t have the time for that.” “That’s unfortunate,you two have a pretty close relationship.”

“Yeah that’s true,I’ve been there for him ever since he was in his early teens,and now he’s 24.” “24,That’s it.” “Yeah,how old did you think he was?” “I don’t know,late twenties ish,but in my defense he looks older than 24,must be those half-galra genes.”Then Curtis took a sip of his tea.

“I mean you look like you’re 36 even though you’re actually 29.” “I’m 31! Well technically I’m 34 because of space time and stuff,so either way you’re wrong.” “Wait really? So let me get this straight,you’re physically 31,but biologically you’re 34?” “Yes Curtis,we’ve been together for how long? And you don’t even know my age?!” “Ok,when did this conversation turn into saying people’s ages?”

“Ok ok,I’ll stop,back to the Keith conversation,obviously we should spend more time together but I don’t know when?” Then there was a few seconds of silence. “How about you see home tonight?”said Curtis.

“Are you serious?he's probably not even on earth right now!” “Uh,yeah he is,look at what he just posted on his Finstagram story.”said Curtis as he unlocked his phone to show Shiro.

“He is on earth,but he’s with Lance,I can’t see him today.”said Shiro after Curtis pulled up a picture of Keith’s Finstagram story,which was a selfie of him and Lance.

“Why not just face chat him instead?”asked Curtis as he grabbed Shiro's phone that was on the table and called Keith. “W-what are doing with my phone,are you seriously calling Keith?said Shiro. “I did not approve anything about face chatting-”

Then Keith appeared on the phone. “Hello?”said Keith. “Keith,hey buddy what’s up?”asked Shiro as he took the phone from Curtis. “Uh nothing much,I’m just visiting my dad’s grave with Lance,say “hi” Lance.”said Keith. “Hey Shiro,how's our favorite space dad doing?”asked Lance as Keith's phone faced him.

“I’m alright Lance,thanks for asking.”said Shiro. “Hi guys.”said Curtis. “Hey Curtis,how are you doing?”asked Keith.

“I’m alright too,I had no idea your dad died Keith,I’m so sorry.”said Curtis. “Nah it's fine,he died when I was really young,but I do appreciate your condolences,so what are you and Shiro up to right now?”asked Keith.

“Nothing much,I just made some black tea,and now we’re both just sitting on the couch drinking it,you should come by sometime and try it,I make some pretty good tea.”said Curtis holding out his cup.

“I definitely will.”said Keith. “Hey Keith,come quick! There are two ducks fighting over a piece of bread,and it’s starting to get really intense,and I mean that in both a good and bad way!”screamed Lance.

“I gotta go,I’ll catch up with you guys later.”said Keith. “Ok,bye”said Shiro then he hung up. “What the heck Curtis!why would face chat Keith without my consent?!” “Well you said you wanted to see Keith,so I don’t understand why you’re so mad at me.”said Curtis.

“Because I wanted to talk to him in person,not over the phone,I guess I should’ve been more specific.”said Shiro.

“Calm down Shiro,you get to go see Keith whenever you want,I just thought you’d like to see how he was doing,and also I like to mess with you”said Curtis.

“Ok,can we just stop talking about Keith before the tea gets cold?!”said Shiro. “Alright,I’ll stop.”said Curtis.

“Good.” Then they both started to drink more of their tea cups. “So,when are you and Keith gonna make plans again?”asked Curtis.

“Curtis!”shouted Shiro.

——————-

*Back with Keith and Lance* They were sitting in the front of the cemetery,once again looking at the sunset.

“Oh my gosh,that duck fight was crazy,those ducks should’ve just split the bread.”said Lance. “I know right,fortunately I had my Marmora blade with me,if I hadn’t cut up that bread sooner,things could’ve got ugly.”said Keith hiding up his blade of Marmora knife.

“Yeah thank goodness,but I still can’t believe you still carry that thing around.”said Lance. “Well believe it,cuz this baby is never leaving my side.”said Keith as he put his knife away.

“Since when has it ever?”asked Lance half-sarcastically,then Keith chuckled and continued to look out at the sunset.After a couple seconds,Keith then looked at Lance with a warm smile.

“Hey Lance,..I just wanna say that being with you these last couple weeks has been some of the best I’ve ever had,and I wouldn’t trade a moment of it with anyone.”said Keith blushing,which made Lance look at him in awe.

“I mean,you’re such an amazing person,and I love how lively and enthusiastic you are,and how you’ve always been by my side all these years,and I just wanted to say that...I love you,and I always will.”said Keith as he placed his hand on top of Lance’s.

Then Lance just looked at him in astonishment,trying to comprehend what just happened. “Thanks,up top.”said Lance sticking out his palm.

Then Keith high-fives him bewilderedly. “Alright then,we should probably get back to the shed,it’s gonna get dark soon.”said Keith as he stood up.

“Yeah we should,let’s go.”said Lance as he got up as well and they began to walk back,while Lance looked down at the ground depressingly.

“Hey Lance,you ok?”asked Keith. “Yeah it’s just...I’m fine.”replied Lance. “You sure,was the..never mind.”said Keith.

“So how old were you when your dad died?asked Lance. “I don’t really remember when,but it was before I went to the Garrison,and before I met Shiro,and I really loved him.”said Keith.

Then Lance was shocked when he said the word “loved”.

As they continued to walk, Lance was being unsure if he should say that he loved Keith back.


	12. Affection

*The next day*Lance,Hunk,and Pidge were sitting in the Garrison cafeteria,enjoying some coffee.

“So then Bae Bae spit out his food all over Matt,poor guys just couldn't handle steak.”said Pidge. “Yeah,that stinks for him.”said Hunk. “Matt of Bae Bae?”asked Pidge. “Both.”replied Hunk,then all of them laughed.

“Oh man,I remember this one time,Keith fed Kosmo food goo,and he completely hurled all over Keith,his hair smelled like space wolf vomit for like three days.”said Lance.

“He must not have been so pleased,and speaking of Keith,I heard that he took you out on a little date yesterday.”said Hunk. “He did,we went to his old shed and then we took a little walk,but it wasn’t a date,more of a hang-out.”said Lance.

“And there was something else that happened that I can’t stop thinking about.” “Really,what did happen?”asked Pidge.

“Well,Keith told me he loved me and-” “What?!”shouted Hunk and Pidge as they stood up. “He dropped the L bomb?!”shouted Hunk. “But did you at least say 'I love you back?’ ”asked Pidge.

“Yeah,you see,that’s the problem,I didn’t say it back.”said Lance nervously while he was rubbing his hand behind his neck.

“What?!”shouted Hunk and Pidge. “I know,shocker,instead I just said thanks and high-fived him,but I didn’t know what else to do.”said Lance.

“Geez,here’s an idea,how about you say ‘I LOVE YOU TOO?!’ ”shouted Hunk. “Yeah Lance,you should’ve said it back,why couldn’t you?”asked Pidge.

“I don’t know,it’s just that...no one has ever told me they loved me..since Allura and honestly...I’m not sure if I’m ready to love someone back.”said Lance solemnly.

“Lance,you know you could’ve told Keith that,right?”said Pidge. “I know,I was just too reluctant to do it,I hoped he’s not upset about it.”said Lance.

——————-

*Meanwhile with Shiro and Keith in Shiro’s office* “I’m really upset about it,Shiro,I mean what kind of person doesn’t say ‘I love you’back?” Keith agitated.

“Shiro,when Curtis said I love you for the first time,you said it back,right?” “Actually I’m the one that ‘I love you’ first so-”

“I poured my heart out to him,and he says ‘thanks’ and high-fives me,like who does that?!”interrupted Keith. “Keith.”said Shiro as he got up from his desk.

“For years,we’ve comforted each other,got each others backs,and he’s always given me a decent response when I tell him stuff about him,and all of a sudden he didn’t do that?” “Keith!”

“I didn’t wanna say anything to him,because I didn’t wanna be rude but-” “KEITH!” screamed Shiro as he was standing behind Keith now Who was in front of his desk.Then Keith turned his head around and blinked twice.

“Y-yeah?”asked Keith as he turned the rest of his body around to face Shiro. “Don’t you think you’re overreacting just a bit?” “What,how am I overreacting?”

“Do I really need to answer that?” “No.”

“Maybe Lance most likely has a reasonable explanation about why he didn’t say it back,just think about it,he has dated anyone in years,and he also hasn’t said ‘I love you’ to anyone either,well besides his family obviously,and friends,but what I’m trying to say is that’s he’s probably still getting use to your guys's new relationship,so perhaps you can just be patient with him,he’ll come through eventually.”said Shiro as his hand was on Keith’s shoulder.

“You’re probably right Shiro,Lance will say it back sooner or later,I hope.”said Keith.

————————

*On Altea* Lance walked up to Allura’s statue,looking at it dejectedly.Then he looked at Allura’s crown in its display case and walked towards that.

“Let’s hope this works again.”said Lance then he pulled out a small,gold key from his pocket and unlocked the glass case.Then he placed his hand on the crown while closing his eyes.

Then his eyes reopened as they turned white and his alternate marks glowed.Then he was in absolute whiteness once again,while sitting,then he stood up.

“Hello!....Allura!” “I’m right over here,Lance!”said Allura a couple feet away from Lance as he looked at her,then he ran over to her.

“It’s so good to see you again.”said Lance. “You too,how's my favorite sharpshooter doing?”asked Allura as she rubbed Lance’s hair,making it messy.

“I’ve been doing good,but I haven’t been good all day,that’s why I came here,to ask for some advice.”replied Lance.Then Allura looked at home baffled. “Of course you can,Lance,what’s the problem?” 

“Well yesterday Keith told me he loved me for the first time and-” “You responded by telling him “thank you” and had your palms touch which I believe is called high-five.”Then Lance looked at her in complete shock.

“What?I can see everything now,remember?”Then Lance blinked twice. “Ok then,if you really can see everything,then what did I have for breakfast this morning?”asked Lance with his arms crossed.

“Trick question,you didn’t have breakfast this morning.”said Allura. “Wow,you really can see everything.”said Lance.

“Yes I can,now why did you respond to Keith like that?” “Because..I’m not ready to say “I love you,”back to him,and the last time I did say it back..was to you.” “I don’t understand what you’re saying?”said Allura.

“I'm not sure have the ability to love someone back,because of you.” “Lance,that’s reasonable,but you know you can’t keep holding onto the past.” 

“*sigh* I know,but I just don’t wanna lie to Keith,or hurt his feelings.” “I felt the same way.” “What do you mean?”

“....Before I say anything,please promise me that you won’t get upset.” “I promise,now tell me what’s going on?” 

“..I.I resented being your girlfriend.”

Then Lance had a look of both shock and hurt on his face,while Allura just stood there in utter silence.

“So...you’ve secretly kept that to yourself for all these years,and..you didn’t really love me?”asked Lance broken-hearted while his eyes looked at the ground.

“Of course I loved you,I loved all of you guys,just...not in a romantic way,and I only kept it a secret because I didn’t want your feelings to get hurt”

“Well how do you think I feel now? If you only liked me as a friend then why’d you wanna be my girlfriend in the first place?”

“Because..*sigh*,before we all found out about Lotor’s iniquitous scheme,he and I shared..a romantic moment.”

“You mean you guys kissed?” “Yes and after that whole quintessence fiasco,I was deep down really heartbroken,so heartbroken that I was desperate enough to go out with the closest boy that had the romantic likings for me,because I wanted to feel that sense of affection again,and who knew the boy I’d go out with was you,Lance.”said Allura silently,then she gave Lance a reassuring smile.

“But then I realized that I don’t need a relationship to make me happy,because I was already happy, with you,Coran,and the rest of the former paladins,regardless of what I’ve lost,and I should've realized that sooner.”

“Yeah..but it would’ve been nice if you told me that sooner.”said Lance as he turned around to not face Allura anymore.

“But Lance,let me tell you something,you deserve to be happy,and you need someone who loves you unconditionally and to make you feel worthy and special without having to deceive you,and that person is Keith.”said Allura as she had her hand on Lance’s shoulder as he was still turned.

“And it was pretty transparent that I failed to do that,but my point is,tell Keith your true feelings,he’s never kept anything from you,so why should you keep anything from him?because he already confessed his feelings,now it’s your turn.”as Allura as Lance felt a couple tears run down his cheeks.

“You’re absolutely right Allura,I need to tell Keith that..I love him back.”said Lance as he turned himself back around to face Allura again,who still had tears in his eyes,and smiled warmly at her.Then he hugged her.

“Thank you.”whispered Lance.

“It was my pleasure.”whispered back Allura as Lance continued to embrace her tenderly.

———————

*In the woods on earth*Lance was now sitting on a large rock,patiently waiting for Keith. “Hey Pance.”said Keith walking over to Lance as he looked up.

“Keith,you made it.”said Lance excitedly as he stood up. “Of course I did,I got your text earlier,why’d you wanna meet here in the woods?”asked Keith as Lance walked towards him.

“No reason,it’s just that I haven’t been in these woods in a while and I wanted to come here and these woods are such a nice place and I’m just gonna stop talking now.”said Lance nervously as Keith looked at him confusingly.

“Quiet down guys,we don’t want them to hear us.”whispered Pidge as she,Hunk,and Shiro were quietly walking behind a bee argh bush,then they crouched down. “This is gonna be so good.”whispered Hunk. “I still don’t get why I had to come.”whispered Shiro. “Because you’re a part of this as much as everyone else is.”whispered Hunk. “Both of you zip it already.”whispered Pidge.

While they were whispering,all Keith and Lance did was stand there in complete silence. “Listen about yesterday,I know it felt a bit awkward for you because no one ever said “I love you.” to you ever since Allura but-” “No,it’s alright,that’s what I came to talk to you about actually.”said Lance interjecting Keith.

“Over the last couple years,I was still infatuated with Allura,and when you said you loved me,I honestly wasn’t sure if I was ready to love someone again,which was the main reason why I never gave you a proper response,but after some talking...with Allura,she said that I deserve to be with someone who will constantly make me feel appreciated and worshiped,which is you Keith,and I just wanna say that...I love you too.”said Lance.

Then Keith looked at him in awe,then he looked at him warmly. “Thanks,up top.”said Keith as he stuck out his palm. “Keith,I’m being serious.”said Lance half-sarcastically. “Oh c’mon,you’re not just gonna leave me hanging.”said Keith,then Lance smirked and high-fived Keith back while chuckling.

“So are we good?”asked Lance. “We’re good,”said Keith.

Then they hugged for a couple seconds,and after they broke it off,they kissed with Keith's arms wrapped around Lance’s waist,and Lance’s arms wrapped around the back of Keith’s neck as his altean marks glowed.

Lance then picked up Keith and put his whole body on top of his shoulder as Keith just looked startled. “Uh Lance,what are you doing?” “Something I’ve wanted to do for a while now,but you just wouldn’t allow me to do it.”replied Lance while Keith’s arms were now crossed.

“Yeah yeah,Lover boy,would you just put me down already?” “Fine.”replied Lance rolling his eyes while smirking.Then he put Keith back on the ground. “Our boys are all grown up.”said Hunk happily crying and whining as he and Pidge hugged Shiro from each side. “I’m so happy for them.”said Pidge while Shiro was looking annoyed.

“Hey,did you hear that?”asked Lance. “Yeah,you don’t think it’s-”said Keith,then they walked over to the bush Hunk,Pidge,and Shiro were hiding behind then Lance pushed the thorns back,as they all looked at Keith and Lance.

“Yep,it’s them alright,and this time they brought a Shiro with them.”said Lance. “Lance,Keith,we had no idea you guys were gonna be here too.”said Pidge as she,Hunk,and Shiro all stood up.

“Nice try,but you guys gotta stop spying on Lance and I whenever we’re together,especially when we’re having an intimate moment,because that is just creepy.”said Keith.

“We’re not spying on you,we were just..watching you..when..when you’re not looking..secretly..so yeah,we’re basically spying on you.”said Hunk. “And you seriously just let them do this again,Shiro?”asked Lance.

“They forced me to come,so don’t go blaming all this on me.”said Shiro. “And us spying on you isn’t relevant right now,I’m really happy for you guys,and I’m glad that you guys are all good.”

“Thanks,Shiro,now how about we just go get some dinner,because I’m starting to get hungry ”said Keith. “I’m down.”said Lance. “What about you guys?”

“Heck yeah! I want pizza.”said Pidge then she,Shiro,and Hunk all got out of the bush,and all five of them all started walking out of the woods.


	13. Galra pairings

*At the McClain house*Veronica was in her bedroom,and sitting on her doing work for the Garrison on her computer,then a face chat request came up on her screen.Then she answered the call intriguingly.

“Hello?” “Hello Veronica.”said Acxa on the computer screen in her Blade of Marmora suit.

“Acxa! Hey there,how have you been?”asked Veronica. “Pretty good,I’m currently taking a brief break from the charity event I’m doing with the rest of the Blade,so I decided to call you.”replied Acxa.

”Interesting,so what charity event are you guys doing?”asked Veronica. “We’re passing out food to the homeless on the planet Ares,but I just finished passing out my supply of food.” “Oh,so technically you’re not taking a break,you’re already done.”

“Well yes but-” “Hey Acxa,whatcha doing?”said Ezor interrupting Acxa and startling her as she abruptly appeared next to her from her invisibility power.

“Uh….nothing of your concern,Ezor.” “Ooh,is that Veronica,hey Veronica.”said Ezor, blocking Acxa’s view from her screen. “Hi Ezor,how are things going with you?”asked Veronica.

“Great actually,I just went to this amazing beach here on Ares with Zethrid earlier today and-” “Alright Ezor,that’s enough,would you please leave me alone now?”asked Acxa annoyed.

“Fine I’ll be with everyone else if you need me.”said Ezor as she walked away.

“Snotty about that unexpected interruption.”said Acxa. “No it’s cool,my siblings always butt into my phone calls,especially my niece and nephew,one time they ambushed me while I was on a call with Lance dumping spaghetti noodles all over me,but who can blame ‘em,they just wanted to say “hi” to their uncle.”

As Veronica was talking to Acxa,Marco was walking by her room and noticed her while drifting a perplexed face. “Hey Ronni,who are you talking to?”asked Marco from the outside of the door.

“Acxa,you know who she is,the half-galra general that I’m friends with,you’ve even met her a couple times.”said Veronica. “Oh,well I was just curious.”said Marco.

“Wait a minute,your name isn’t Ronni,Veronica.”said Acxa. “I know,Ronni is just a nickname,which is a shortened version of an actual name,and a nickname can’t just be derived from your name,it can be something from your personality,like how Lance likes to call himself the sharpshooter.”said Veronica.

“Really? Well,thank you for making that term more clear,since I’ve heard of it before,I just never knew the meaning.”said Acxa.

“First Lance,now you,man you guys must really like half-gallans or whatever the pronunciation of those purple dudes is.”said Marco.

“It’s pronounced half-galra,I literally just said that like two minutes ago.”said Veronica then Acxa chuckled on Veronica’s computer screen.


	14. Couples

*At the Holt house*The former paladins,as well as Coran,were in the dining room,playing a card game called “Dos.”

“Two red.”said Pidge as she put a red card down on a big pile of cards in the middle of the table. “One red,from the former red paladin.”said Lance as he also put down a red card.

“That’s how you wanna play huh? one black,from the former black paladin.”said Keith as he put a black card down.

“Which black paladin are you referring to? because technically the real black paladin is putting down a for black,which means I get all of these cards.”said Shiro as he put down a black card and pushed the big pile of cards towards him then everyone complained while he just smirked.

“Aw c’mon!”said Pidge. “This is ridiculous!”said Hunk. “Seriously?!”said Keith. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!”said Lance. “Fiddlesticks!”said Coran.

“I don’t get it Shiro,how are you so good at this game?!”said Pidge irritated. “Yeah,it’s like you’re some kind of psychic who knows what cards to use,and automatically wins,or something like that.”said Hunk.

“What can I just say? I’m a natural at this,”said Shiro.Then the front door opened,and Matt and Romelle came into the house.

“Hey Pidge,we’re back.”said Matt and Romelle walked over to the table everyone else was playing cards at. “Oh hey guys,how was dinner?”asked Pidge as she turned around.

“Dinner was spectacular,there were biscuits,and seafood,and salad,and seafood,wait I already said that.”said Romelle. “Wait,why were you guys having dinner together?”asked Lance.Then Matt and Romelle stared at everyone in awe.

“Oh,well that’s because...Matt and I are a couple now!”said Romelle excitingly as she put her and Matt’s now intertwined hands up.

“Wow that’s awesome,congratulations you two.”said Shiro. “But that doesn’t make any sense,I’ve barely seen you guys hang out with each other,and now you’re dating?”asked Keith confusingly.

“Keith,sometimes people,or alteans in this case,fall in love rapidly,Curtis and I hardly knew each other,but after one date I was head over heels for him.”said Shiro.

“I guess that’s true sometimes,but congrats guys.”said Keith as he then looked at Matt and Romelle. “So,how did you guys even become a thing in the first place?”asked Hunk.

“Well,we’ve already known each other even since we all came to earth from space,when you all were paladins and whatnot,so we were just friends,but then last week Matt asked me out to dinner and things just went on from there.”said Romelle as Matt put his arm around her and then they looked at each other.

“Well,I hope that you two love birds have all the happiness in the world.”said Coran. “Thank you ,Coran,and everyone else who congratulated us.”said Matt as Romelle’s hand intertwined Matt’s that was still wrapped around her.

“Do you guys wanna play Dos with us?it’s pretty fun.”said Hunk. “No thank you,Matt and I are planning to watch a movie in his bedroom.”replied Romelle.

“What movie are you guys watching?”asked Shiro. “Voltron:Fleet of Doom,it’s based on the Voltron series.”replied Matt. “They made a movie about us too?”asked Keith. 

“Apparently,Matt has a dvd copy in his room,any of you guys are welcome to come watch it with us,and we can just play it in the living room instead.”said Romelle.

“Ooh,I wanna watch the Voltron movie!”said Hunk excitingly. “Sure,why not?”said Lance. “I’ll watch too,”said Keith. “I’m in.”said Shiro. “Consider me included as well.”said Coran. “How about you Pidge?”asked Matt.

“Nah I’m good,I just remembered I got some Garrison work I need to finish up,and I’ve already watched the movie like a dozen times anyways.”replied Pidge.

“Ok then,I’ll go get the movie from my room,but it’s kinda messy,wanna help me find it,Romelle?”asked Matt as he began to walk to the stairs. “Sure I’ll come.”said Romelle as she catched up to Matt.

“Romelle and-” “Matt?”said Lance, finishing Hunk’s sentence. “Yeah,my parents and I were surprised too when they told us,but Romelle really seems to make Matt happy,and that makes me happy.”said Pidge.

“But what about that purple masked alien he used to hang out with,weren’t they a couple?”asked Keith.

“You mean N-7,those two broke up like forever ago,when the lions took off into space or whatever like four years ago,she was given a job opportunity in another galaxy,so she and Matt decided to just stay friends.But ever since then,he hasn't really talked about dating anyone,until now.”replied Pidge.

“Well,I’ll be upstairs in my room if any of you guys need me.”siad Podge as she got up from her chair and headed upstairs.Then there was a moment of silence.

“So,what do we do now?”asked Hunk. “Play another game of Dos?”asked Shiro. “We won’t have time to play another game,and besides,you’d just win again,Shiro.”said Keith.

“What?It's not my fault that I’m just so good at this game.”said Shiro,then everyone else groaned.

————————

Everyone except Pidge were now sitting in the living room,watching the Voltron movie.They were at the party where Volton was battling the beetle and scorpion.

“You better kick their butts,Voltron!”screamed Lance. “Watch out for those missiles!”screamed Hunk.

“I swear if you two don’t stop screaming every two seconds I’m gonna beat your-”said Keith then before he could finish his sentence,he was distracted by Voltron swinging the laser blade on the T.V..

“Woah woah woah!how come we didn’t have any of those?!” “Now who’s the one screaming?”said Lance as a Keith gave him a dirty look.

“Oh no,they’re in trouble!”said Romelle watching the party where Volton got defeated and was falling.Then they all continued to watch the movie for another minute.

“Yay they did it! I of course already saw that coming.”said Matt.Then Coran looked up at the stairs. “Ha! Lotor looks like a dork!”said Lance.

Then Coran got up and walked over to the stairs,then he looked back to make sure no one was looking,and he went up to them.

“Hello,Pidge?” “I’m in here”replied Pidge from a nearby room.Then Coran walked over to Pidges bedroom and opened the door and saw her at her desk writing on papers.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come watch the movie with us?”asked Coran. “For the hundredth time Coran,I sure,I’ll come back downstairs when I’m done:”said Pidge with her eyes fixated on her work.

“Alright then,just tell us if you need anything.”said Coran then he about to walk anyway bout Pidge then just sat still with her pencil still in her hand.

“Coran?”asked Pidge as Coran turned around. “Do you...do you think I’ll ever be lonely?'' asked Pidge nervously as she turned around her chair.

“What makes you ask a question like that?”asked Coran. “Because I feel...left out,I mean Lance and Keith have each other,Shiro is married to Curtis,it’s pretty obvious that Hunk and Shay are a thing,and always have been,and now my own brother is dating Romelle.”said Pidge.

“So,I’m inferring that you would like a significant other,to keep you happy and whatnot.”said Coran. “What? That’s not what I-” “I get it,Pidge,you feel lonely,well you’re a fantastic young woman who doesn’t need to be in an inane relationship and-”

“Coran! that’s not why I’m upset,I’m upset because I’m starting to feel left out now,because everyone is occupied now,and I came up here because I didn’t wanna feel like a third wheel,well technically a eighth wheel in this case.”said Pidge.

“Pidge,there’s no need to feel left out,we’ll always make time with you,and everyone being in a romantic relationship won’t change any of that.”said Coran.

“I guess you’re right,Coran,I was just afraid of everyone neglecting me,especially Matt because he’s my brother,and my best friend,and I guess the rest is kinda self-explanatory,do you mind if I come finish watching the movie with you guys?”asked Pidge.

“Of course you can,but don’t you still have your work you still need to complete?” “Eh it can wait, let’s go downstairs already.”responded Pidge.Then she and Coran left the room and headed downstairs.

“You’re finally back, Coran,hurry up there’s only five minutes left.”said Lance.“Oh hey Podge,you came to watch with us?”asked Hunk.

“Yep,I am.”replied Pidge as she and Coran took their seats.Then they all continued to watch the rest of the movie.

———————

The last scene of the movie came on and a moment later the end credits showed up. “Man,this was a pretty good movie.”said Shiro as Matt turned off the T.V. with the remote control.

“It would’ve been nice if Romelle was in that movie,you know they made a princess in the series,it certainly is a shame that the writer never included her.”said Romelle.

“At least you actually have a character based on you, you should be lucky.”said Matt depressingly then he whimpered as Romelle chuckled lightly.

—————-

Everyone had scattered in different parts of the house now.Lance and Matt were in the living room,Romelle,Coran,Keith,Hunk and Pidge were in the dining room,and Shiro was on the porch.And they were all drinking black and elderberry tea.

“Man,I’m not much into tea,but this is pretty darn good if you ask me.”said Keith after he took a sip of his tea cup. “Yeah,who knew elderberries and black tea would taste so good together?”said Pidge.

“Uh I did,so,you’re welcome.”said Hunk. “Huh?I've never even heard these elderberries,I wonder what other types of berries are here on earth?”said Romelle.

“Well there’s strawberries,blueberries,raspberries,my personal favorite,blackberries,and I think that’s it.”said Hunk.

“No,that’s not it,there’s açaí berries,huckleberries,gooseberries,cranberries,mulberries,gojiberries,cloudberries,boysenberries,Lingonberries,Loganberries,chokeberries,Tay berries,and salmon berries,and that’s all of them I think.”siad Pidge as everyone looked at her in shock.

“Someone must have been studying her berries,”said Coran. “It’s just a gift I have,I know my berries.”said Pidge bashfully.

“So since we didn’t have enough money,we decided to steal coins from the mall fountain.”said Lance from the living room with Matt,then he took a sip from his tea cup.

“But did you guys get enough to buy the video game?”asked Matt. “Yeah we did,but unfortunately we had nowhere to plug in in the castle.”said Lance. “Aww,that must’ve stunk,no wonder have never told this to me.”said Matt,then he took a sip from his tea cup.

“Hey Lance,do you mind if I ask you something?” “Not at all,what is it?”

“Well,since Romelle and I are now.. you know dating,I was wondering if you can give me some advice about dating an Altean,what’s it like?” “An Altean?what makes you ask that?”

“Because you know..they’re from another planet..and they’re not from here,and I’m asking you because you dated Allura,who was an Altean,also sorry if that sounds a bit rude.”said Matt reluctantly.

“Well honestly,dating an Altean isn’t that different from dating a human,physically at least,they just have purple pupils,pointy ears,and altean marks,and of course their altean accents,which inexplicably sound a lot like British accents,and speaking of altean,there’s a slight chance that you might get altean marks you when you kiss an altean.”said Lance pointing to his altean marks.

“Thanks,Lance,that made me feel a bit better.” said Matt. “No problem,but why’d you wanna ask something like that?” 

“Because,Romelle is the first girl I’ve dated since N-7,and I’m feeling kinda nervous about it,because I don’t wanna mess this up,especially since she’s such an awesome girl to be with.” 

“I get it,I wasn’t sure if I was ready to date Keith after being hung up on Allura for so long,but he really makes me happy,and if I’m just being my goofy,normal self around him,I got nothing to worry about,because he likes me for who I am,and if you are gonna date again,then be with someone you know who makes you feels appreciated,and who will always be with you.”said Lance.

“Wow,that was really sincere Lance.” “Thanks,and don’t worry Matt,you’re a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks...again,now can I drink my tea already,I’m pretty sure it got cold.” “*chuckle*go right ahead.”said Lance.

————————-

*Meanwhile with Shiro sitting on the porch* He was sky watching while drinking his tea.

“Funny seeing you out here,usually I’d be the one sitting alone.”said Keith as he came outside and sat next toShiro with his cup of tea.

“Why aren’t you inside with everyone else?” “Eh,I just didn't feel like it,I wanted some fresh air.”replied Shiro.Then they both skywatched for a couple seconds. 

“So,why don’t you stay inside with everyone else?”asked Shiro. “Eh,I wanted to be out here too,”replied Keith.Then there was a sound of silence.

“So,Matt and Romelle huh?”said Shiro looking at the window behind him,where Matt and Romelle were sitting in the living room chatting. “I know right,but they surprisingly make quite a cute couple.”said akeith as he also looked at the window.

“Hey,I was doing some thinking,and how does Romatt sound as their ship name?”asked Shiro. “Romatt? what is with everyone coming up with bad ship names?” said Keith.

“Hey it’s not bad,I also came up with Plance,Hidge,Hunelle,Kidge,Komelle,Romance,Corance,Hance,Heith,Shidge,Katt,Shatt,Shance,Latte,Shunk,Shoran,Sheith,and of course there’s also Klance,” said Shiro as Keith was looking perplexed then he blinked twice.

“What? I have a lot of free time.” “To come up with those names,you must definitely have a lot of free time.”said Keith.

“And for the hundredth time,I don’t like the name Klance.” “Well,what ship name would you come up with for you and Lance?” 

“Laith,I would use Laith.” “Laith?” “Yep,it’s the perfect mix of our names,not to mention it means lion,I mean,how ironic is that?”Then Shiro stared at him.

“Meh,I like Klance better.” “Of course you do,also whose ship name is Romance?”asked Keith.

“Romelle and Lance,now that’s ironic.”said Shiro,then he took another sip of his tea.

“Hey Shiro,I was wondering,do you wanna hang out tomorrow? You know,like the good old times.”asked Keith.

“Wait seriously? are you sure you wouldn’t wanna hang out with Lance,or anyone else?” 

“Yeah I’m sure,the two of us haven’t hung out in forever,after all out of everyone here,I’ve known you the longest.”said akeith with a fond smile. “Sure,tomorrow sounds good.”replied Shiro, smiling.

“Great,I’m gonna go get some more tea,be right back.”said Keith then he opened the door and went back inside,then a big bucket of nacho cheese fell from the ceiling and got dumped all over him. 

“What in the-is this cheese?!”said Keith provoked. “You got that right,looks like it's''nacho” day!”said Lance standing next to the door while everyone else was laughing as they stood next to him.

“Are you guys serious right now?! I’m probably gonna be smelling like cheese for days!” said Keith. “Yes,but it’s delicious cheese,”said Coran dipping a tortilla chip into Keith’s hair and eating it.

“Oh goody.”said Keith sarcastically.


	15. Garrison commands

*At the Galaxy Garrison*Commander Iverson and the MFE pilots were in the training room,and the pilots were doing push-ups while Iverson was instructing them.

“C’mon! I wanna see you sweating!”shouted Iverson,then he looked over at Kinkade sternly. “You call that a push-up?! My mother can do half as much in her sleep!”Then he pulled out his stopwatch from his pocket.

“And..time!”siad Iverson as the stopwatch beeped. Then everyone collapsed on the floor and moaned of exhaustion and relief. “Impressive work clarets,take 5,then we’ll do sit-ups for 10 minutes straight.”said Iverson,then he walked out of the room.

“Is it me,or has Iverson been more hostile as usual?”asked Griffin. “I know right,earlier today he made me write a 5 page essay on the history of the Galaxy Garrison all because I was late for lunch,I mean who gets in trouble for being late,to lunch?!”said Rizavi.

“What do you guys expect? It’s Iverson we’re talking about,hostile is basically his middle name.” said Kinkade. “Perhaps he’s just had a bad day.”said Rizavi. “So you’re suggesting that he’s temperamental?”asked Leifsdottir.

“No,I’m suggesting that he’s extra temperamental today.”replied Rizavi. “But maybe we could change that.”

“Uhh,I don’t know what you’re up to Nadia,but whatever it is,we’re most likely gonna have to refrain you from doing it.”said Kinkade.

“Relax Ryan,no ones gonna keep me from doing anything,all I’m gonna do is Iverson dinner,so that way it gets him in a good mood,and he can happily tell us why he’s been extra pushy on us lately.”said Rizavi.

“And how are you even gonna do that?”asked Griffin.

“You’ll see.”replied Rizavi while smiling sinisterly.

———————-

Iverson was about to walk out of the Garrison to go home. “Hey,commander.”said Rizavi as she abruptly showed up in front of him. “What are you still doing here Rizavi? you were supposed to go back to your dorm room 15 minutes ago.”asked Iverson.

“Actually,the other cadets and I decided to stay back and make you some dinner,if you don’t mind,”siad Rizavi.

“Dinner for me? Well I could stay a bit longer,so why not.”said Iverson. “Great,now I just need 5 minutes to get your food ready for eating,so just meet me in the front of the cafeteria.”said Rizavi.

“Suit yourself,but hurry up!” “Yes sir.”replied Rizavi,saluting,then she ran to the end of the hall to get ready.

———————

Iverson was standing in front of the cafeteria,waiting for Rizavi to show up. “I’m here.”siad Rizavi, walking to him in waitress attire.

“Finally,why’d you change your clothes?”asked Iverson with his hands on his hips. “Meh,I just felt it,anywho,shall I escort you to your table?”asked Rizavi as she and Iverson began to walk inside the cafeteria.

“Here we are,your waiter should be here in a moment p.lsaid Rizavi as she showed Iverson his table and he sat in it,then she walked away to the kitchen.

“No,I’m not going out there dressed like this.”whispered Griffin angrily in the kitchen while Iverson was wondering what was happening in there. “You have to,now stop whining and go out already,”whispered Rizavi.

“Ughh,fine.”whispered Griffin then he walked out of the kitchen and over to Iverson,who was also wearing a waiters outfit while holding a yellow menu. “Hi,my name is James and I’ll be your waiter tonight,would you like to start off with any appetizers?”asked James disgruntled,while handing the menu to Iverson.

“Well,there’s only one appetizer,which is the bruschetta,so I guess I’ll have that.”said Iverson looking at the menu. “Alright then,are you ready to order your entree yet?”asked Griffin.

“Uh yes I am,can I have the seafood fettuccine Alfredo?which is also the only entree dish.”said Iverson.

“Excellent choice,commander,one bruschetta and one seafood fettuccine alfredo coming right up.”said Griffin, still disgruntled as he took the menu from Iverson,then he walked back to the kitchen.

“Kinkade,you’re up.”said Griffin as Rizavi,Kinkade,and Leifsdottir were all hanging out in their waiter/waitress attire.Then Kinkade walked out of the kitchen with a pitcher of water in his hand. 

“You owe me big time.” said Griffin to Rizavi,then he crossed his arms and had his pupils looked down while Rizavi snickered.

“Good evening sir,I hope you don’t mind but I’m just gonna pour some water into your glass.”said Kinkade as he took Iverson’s glass and poured water into it. “Thank you,Kinkade.”said Iverson. “No problem.”replied Kinkade as he set the glass back down at the table and walked back into the kitchen.

As he came back in,he encountered Leifsdottir preparing the bruschetta Iverson ordered on a plate. “Wow,you actually made food.”said Kinkade looking at the plate. “Of course not,you think that I can cook? I just ordered this form Roberto’s.”said Leifsdottir.

“Here you go,James.”said Leifdottir, handing the plate to Griffin. “Whatever.”said Griffin as he walked out of the kitchen again. 

“This has been going great,if we keep this up,I’ll know we’ll get a rise out of Iverson in no time.”said Rizavi smirking. “And we’ll finally know why he’s in a cranky mood.”

———————

Iverson finished eating his dessert,which was tiramisu,after he was done with both his appetizer and entree.Then Rizavi walked out of the kitchen and held the door open as she smiled sinisterly and walked over to Iverson.

“So commander,how was your meal?” asked Rizavi standing next to Iverson. “It was great,definitely some of the best I’ve had in awhile.”replied Iverson. 

“That’s fantastic,since you're in a good mood from that delectable food you just ate,I have a small question for you,why were you so hard on us during training today?”asked Rizavi.

“Huh,Rizavi, what are you talking about?”asked Iverson. 

“Oh,I think you know.”said Rizavi.

—————

*3 minutes later* “so,that’s why you cadets took all this time preparing dinner for me?”asked Iverson while all four of the MFE pilots were standing in front of him.

“Hey,I don’t wanna do this,Rizavi forced me to.”siad Griffin sticking his palms out then he pointed to Rizavi.

“And also that food you just ate is from a restaurant called Roberto's,” said Leifsdottir. “Alright guys,that’s enough,commander my apologies for asking this again but how come you’ve been so moody lately?”asked Rizavi looking at Griffin and Leifsdottir,then Iverson.

“Pardon?”asked Iverson provoked. “Why have you been in such a terrible mood lately?”asked Rizavi again.

“Uhh personal business,which concerns none of you.”replied Iverson. “I’m pretty sure it does concern us commander,you’ve been taking your emotions on us lately,so it’s pretty evident that something is bothering you.”said Kinkade.

“Alright,something has been bothering me lately,but so what?!”said Iverson.

“So,we'd like to know what it is.”said Rizavi.

“Fine,I’ll tell you cadets,one of my favorite shows just aired it’s series finale the other day,and it had the absolute worst ending.”said Iverson. “Huh? that’s it?”said Rizavi.

“Yep,they had horrible character development,the ply was scattered all over the place,and not to mention one of the main characters inexplicably died,and she didn't even deserve to die!”said Iverson.

“Wait a minute,so literally the only reason why you’ve been so pushy,is just because your show had an inadequate ending that you’ve been upset about? And I practically put on this stupid outfit for nothing?!”said Griffin.

“It’s not stupid,it’s adorable,especially on you.”said Leifsdottir smiling. “Well I’m sorry that your show didn’t end the way you expected,but that doesn’t mean you should punish us with extreme work.”said Rizavi.

“I know,and I’m sorry,starting tomorrow I won’t be so hard on you guys anymore.”said Iverson. “Thank you,commander,please excuse me for just a moment.”said Rizavi,then she went into the kitchen.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!I JUST SPENT THE LAST 2HOURS OF MY LIFE,ON SOMETHING SO STUPID,I CSNT BELIEVE HE WAS ONLY MAD BECAUSE OF A TV SHOW,RIDICULOUS,JUST RIDICULOUS!”screamed Rizavi as everyone else had shock expressions on their faces.Then she came back out.

“So,did I miss anything?”asked Rizavi,calmly. “Nope.”replied Kinkade.

“Great,just great.”said Rizavi half-sarcastically.


	16. A nice suprise

*On Balmera* Hunk was taking Shay somewhere while Shay kept her eyes covered with her hands.

“Can I open my eyes now?”asked Shay as she and Hunk were walking. “Not yet,we’re almost there.”replied Hunk,then a couple seconds later,they arrived at a small picnic set-up.

“Ok,you can open your eyes now.”said Hunk,Shay uncovered her eyes,and had a look of astonishment in her face as she gasped. “Oh Hunk,this is so sweet,you set up this picnic just for me?”asked Shay, walking up to the picnic.

“Yep,well it’s for you and me,so shall we enjoy this lovely picnic?”asked Hunk as he sat down,and put out his palm.

“*chuckle* we shall.”replied Shay as she put her hand on Hunk’s palm as she sat down too.

“Lance,this is ridiculous,did we seriously go all the way to Balmera just to watch Hunk?”asked Keith as he and Lance were discreetly looking at Hunk and Shay from a nearby rock with binoculars.

“Nope,we went all the way to Balmera to watch Hunk’s date with Shay.”replied Lance as he turned his head back to look at Keith. “Ok,but I still think this is a stupid idea,remind me why we’re even doing this?”asked Keith

“Because Keith,as you know,Hunk and Pidge have been frequently spying on us ever since we started going out,so I thought we’d get even by spying on one of their dates.”explained Lance then he went back to watching the date.

“*scoff* Lance,you shouldn’t be spying on a couple’s date,it’s their personal time and it’d be rude to eavesdrop it.”said Keith rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “Tell that to Hunk and Pidge.”said Lance with his eyes still fixed on the date.

“Lance.” “Yeah,Keith.” “I would like to leave” “Why?” “BECAUSE IT'S NOT NORMAL TO SPY ON YOUR FRIEND’S DATE!”shouted Keith. “Shh,keep your voice down I don’t want them to know we’re here.”whispered Lance as he put down his binoculars then covered Keith’s mouth with his hand as his other hand was on Keith’s upper arm.

“Good,let ‘em hear us.”said Keith after Lance removed his hand from his mouth. “Well if you didn’t wanna be here,then why’d you come?”asked Lance.

“Because Cuban boy,you said you were gonna get me a new knife if I agreed to go wherever you want.”replied Keith. “Oh yeah.”said Lance then he looked through a small,olive green duffle bag he brought with him,pulled out a paring knife.

“Here you go.”said Lance as he handed the knife to Keith.Then Keith had a look of appeasement then confusion. “Uhh Lance?” 

“Yeah Keith?” “This is a paring knife?!” “Yeah and-” “And there’s no possible way I can use this to slaughter enemies.” “Sorry,that was the only one I could find.”Then Keith scowled.

“Whatever Keith,now how about you take your blabbermouth somewhere else because I’m sick of hearing you complain.”said Lance looking back at Keith.

“Fine.”said Keith then he got up and turned his body,then he smirked, “Hey Lance,before I go,can I...take a look at those binoculars?”asked Keith as he turned back around.

‘Yeah,I guess so,just be careful with them,they’re Veronica’s,and she’ll kill me if-”said Lance as he handed his binoculars to Keith. “Oops,I broke them.”said Keith sarcastically after he deliberately dropped the binoculars,which broke.

“Oh that’s it,you’ve just crossed the line,mullethead!”said Lance as he stood up then he and Keith relentlessly argued.

“I know you broke my sister's binoculars on purpose!I thought that we could get some kind of revenge on Hunk,and it’s pretty obvious Pidge isn’t gonna date anyone anytime soon,so why now Hunk?!and I don’t why the quiznak you’re upset about this,you’re sick of Hunk and Pidge spying on us too,so why are you acting like a grumpy pants,I just don’t get it!” “Well excuse me if we came all the way here from earth for no good reason and it’s pretty stupid how you brought binoculars cuz they’re only like 8 feet away from us,and the binoculars were pretty defective to me,so all I’m asking if we can leave and go back to earth,cuz invading Hunk’s love life is pretty dirty of you and me!”said Lance and Keith simultaneously.

Meanwhile Hunk and Shay were continuing to enjoy their picnic by eating sandwiches Hunk had prepared. “Hey do you hear something?”asked Shay. “Yeah I do,wait a minute,I’ve heard that bickering before.”said Hunk then he stood up and began to walk over to where Keith and Lance were hiding.

Then he saw them in the middle of their heated argument. “Keith? Lance?”asked Hunk perplexed as they looked at Hunk mortified. “Hey Hunk.”said Keith and Lance in unison,nervously.

“What the quiznak are you guys doing here on Balmera?”asked Hunk.Then Keith and Lance just stood there awkwardly. “Searching for Balmeran rocks.”siad Lance slowly. Then Hunk raised an eyebrow.

“Alright,we were spying on your date with Shay,but in my defense you and Pidge did it first,we just wanted to get even,or I just wanted to get even.”said Lance. 

“So if you don’t mind,we’ll just be on our way now.”said Lance grasping Keith’s hand,and about to walk away. “Finally.”said Keith as he was about to leave with Lance.

“Hold it,lovebirds,now the only reason Pidge and I ever spied on you two,was because of self-indulgence,but I’m gonna let this little fiasco slide.”said Hunk as Keith and Lance halted themselves.

“Aww,cuz we’re your friends and you’ll forgive us?”asked Lance content letting go of Keith’s hand. “Well that,and because today is my anniversary with Shay.”said Hunk.

“Anniversary of what?”asked Keith. “Duh,of when she and I first met,when we all first visited Balmera when we were paladins.”explained Hunk. “Wow,we had no idea that was actually today,well happy anniversary to you guys.”said Keith,smiling softly.

“Thank you Keith,now can you guys please leave already?I would like to go back to my date.”asked Hunk. 

“Fine,we’ll go,man I thought it'd be nice to get some sort of revenge on you,c’mon Keith.”said Lance as he packed his belongings and stormed off angrily.Then Kieth shrugged his shoulder and followed him.

Then Hunk sighed of relief and went back to the picnic. “I’m back,so what’d I miss?”asked Hunk as he sat back down next to Shay.

———————-

Shay and Hunk were continuing to enjoy their little picnic. “Well,I don’t know about you,but I’m stuffed.”said Shay after she finished eating her last sandwich. “That was an amazing picnic you prepared,Hunk.” “Why thank you,it was probably some of my best picnic work,and believe or not this was my first time preparing a picnic,but our night doesn’t end here.”said Hunk as he stood up.

“Come on,I wanna show you something.”Then Shay got up as well as Hunk then took her hand and they walked away from their picnic.

————————-

*5 minutes later* Hunk and Shay arrived at a beach with a glistening ocean since it was now sundown. “The Balmeran beach?”siad Shay,then she went running to the center of the beach with Hunk walking behind her.

After she stopped running and Hunk caught up worth her,they stood in front of the ocean and stared at the sunset.

“I used to come to this beach all the time when I was little,”said Shay. “How’d you even know we had a beach on Balmera?”asked Shay looking at Hunk.

“Shay,I’ve known this planet for years,I'm pretty sure I’d know if there was a beach here.”responded Hunk. “Now if you don’t mind,I’m gonna sit right here.”siad Hunk as he sat down on the sand,then Shay also sat down while Hunk took off his shoes.

“I love sunsets,they always make me feel so calm and content.”said Shay as she and a Hunk continued to stare at the sunset. “Yeah...you know Keith and Lance always stare at sunsets together,I’m not sure why they do that,but looking at this one right now,...I guess I know why,they’re intriguing,and beautiful.”said Hunk.

Then Shay put her hand on Hunk’s cheek then Hunk turned his to look at her. “Those are things I’d use to describe you,happy anniversary Hunk.”said Shay while blushing,then she smiled fondly at him.

“Happy anniversary,Shay.”said Hunk as he placed his hand on top of Shay’s hand that was still on his cheek.

Then they stared at each other for a couple more seconds then they gave each other a quick peck on the cheek. “I really am lucky to have someone like you Hunk.”said Shay after she removed her hand from Hunk’s cheek.

“And I’m lucky to have met a Balmeran like you.”said Hunk.


	17. Slav trouble

*At the Galaxy Garrison,in Shiro’s office* Shiro was filling out some paperwork on his desk,then Slav unexpectedly popped up behind him.

“Hello,Shiro.”said Slav as he startled Shiro. “Slav? what are you doing here,at the Galaxy Garrison,on earth?”asked Shiro alarmed as Slav went on top of his desk.

“Duh,why else would I come here? I came to see you,Shiro,I wanted to help you out with your Papeete and whatnot.”responded Slav. 

“Well,thank you for coming all the way here from wherever you came from,just to offer some assistance,but I’m pretty sure I can handle everything on my own.”said Shiro.

“Oh really?well according to your work schedule,you are supposed to have a meeting with commander Iverson at 16:30 hours today.”said Slav picking up a paper from the desk and looking at it.

“What?I thought that the meeting was tomorrow,I’m supposed to type out a paper for that,which I haven’t even started!”said Shiro panicking,then he logged into his computer and started typing swiftly.

“Now will you admit you need my help?”asked Slav standing next to Shiro. “I didn’t need your help,you just reminded me of an upcoming meeting.”said Shiro, still typing.

“Well I’m sure you still need some solicited help,I’ll be sitting right over here.”said Slav as he went to sit in the right chair in front of the desk.

Then Shiro slammed his head on the desk in frustration and moaned.

————————

*In the cafeteria*Curtis was sitting down,drinking a mug of coffee and going through his phone.Then Shiro approached the table and sat down,exhaustedly.

“You don’t look too good.”said Curtis as he looked up from his phone. “I’m not,I had the most tiring afternoon ever.”replies Shiro. “Well,what happened?”asked Curtis.

“*sigh* Slav for some reason came here into my office earlier today,and drove me insane.I'm telling you Curtis,that little guy is insufferable.”

“I heard that!”said Slav standing next to Shiro,startling him again. “Slav,you’re still here,now what I meant by insufferable was that-”

“You think I’m a total pain in the behind,yes I know.”said Slav interjecting Shiro. “Well yes that is an accurate definition of “insufferable”,but what I meant to say was-” “You also said that I drove you insane.”said Slav with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised.

“Well if you actually didn’t want my help,you could’ve just said so.”said Slav,then he stormed out of the cafeteria as Shiro watched him in despair.

“Yeah,you must really be having a bad day.”said Curtis then he took another sip of his coffee.

——————

*10 minutes later* Shiro went back to his office and found Slav sitting in his chair. “Um,Slav? what are you doing back in here?”asked Shiro.

“Oh nothing,just waiting to see if you still think I’m sufferable.”replied Slav,irritated. “Slav,I’m sorry about what I said,I should’ve been more appreciative towards you,you did after all come all the way here just to see me,so what do you say? do you forgive measles Hairp walking up to his desk.

“A little bit,but how do I know if you’re actually being sincere?”asked Slav. “Um...I’ll let you come here and be my assistant let’s say every couple months,and you can help me out half of the day.”said Shiro.

“Hmm,change it to the whole day and you’ve got yourself a deal.”said Slav. “Alright then,we officially have a deal.”said Shiro,then he shaked hands with Slav.

“Also,why are you sitting on my chair?”asked Shiro as Slav’s eyes widened with fear.


	18. The ball

*On Altea* Coran and the former paladins were inside the new castle of lions,in the ballroom. “And here’s where the Altean ball will be held.”said Coran as he and everyone else was inside the ballroom.

“The ballroom,nice choice .”said Shiro. “Of course it’s in the ballroom,the word “ball” is literally in the name.”said Keith. “Well,yeah,but where else would you have a ball? the kitchen?”said Pidge.

“I never even knew you Alteans even had balls.”said Hunk. “We didn’t most of the time,but I decided to host the very first one this year.”explained Coran.

“And I’m really glad that you all will be able to attend it.” “Of course,Coran wouldn't miss it for the world,”said Shiro.

“And Keith and I are gonna have a fantastic night on the dance floor together.”said Lance as he put his arm around Keith. “I already know why that was implied, but I actually don’t wanna go to the ball.”said Keith as Lance took his arm off.

“What? Why not?””asked Pidge. “Meh,balls just aren’t my cup of tea,and besides,I’ve got stuff with the Blade all week,so I’m gonna be pretty busy.”said Keith.

“Aww c’mon Keith,you’re seriously gonna be that type of party pooper?”asked Hunk. “I’m sorry guys,but my work comes first.”said Keith with his arms crossed. 

“That’s unfortunate Keith,but at least the rest of you will be there.”said Coran. “Don’t worry Coran,you can count on the rest of us.”said Shiro.

——————-

*One week later* It was the night of the Altean ball,and the former paladins,except Keith,and Matt were all on an Altean spaceship that was brought to earth by Coran.

They just arrived on Altea and the ship was about to land.Then a moment later they landed near the castle and the doors opened and they walked out of the ship,well-groomed and elegant and headed to the 

“We’re finally here,prom night!”said Hunk excitingly. “It’s actually a ball Hunk.”said Shiro 

“Same thing.”replied Hunk. “Well you could call it a prom,they both require you to wear fancy clothes,they both have music and dancing,and they both have food.”said Lance as they all started walking toward the castle.

“Speaking of fancy clothes,I still can’t believe I was forced to wear a dress,I mean,I couldn’t have just worn a blazer and fancy pants?! I did that at Shiro’s wedding.”complained Pidge.

“True but Coran did say that all the girls are required to wear dresses,and also thanks for taking me with you guys,Romelle said she would’ve picked me up,but she had to get ready for the ball,and she wouldn’t have any time left to come get me.”said Matt.

“No problem Matt,anything for you and your girlfriend.”siad Lance teasingly. “Lance.”said Matt blushing.

Then they finally arrived at the ballroom inside the castle,where Coran happened to be next to the entrance. “There you guys are,and you all look spectacular,it's great to have you here.”said Coran as he shook hands with Shiro. “Well we’re glad to be here.”said Shiro.

“And hopefully we didn’t miss anything.”said Lance. “Oh no,you didn’t,you came right on time.”said Coran.

The ballroom was mainly filled with Alteans and had some other types of alien species as well.Then Coran came inside the ballroom.

“Ladies and gentlemen,may I introduce...the former paladins of Voltron,Shiro,Lance,Hunk,and Pidge...as well as Pidge’s brother Mark.”said Coran,then everyone applauded.

“It’s Matt.”said Matt, irritated as everyone continued applauding. “Whatever.”said Coran.Then a second later the applauding stopped,and everyone headed down the stairs.

“Wow,you all look fantastic.”said Romelle standing in front of them also dressed up elegantly.Then Matt looked at her in awe.

“Hey Matt,I think you’re drooling.”said Pidge as Matt looked at her in embarrassment.Then everyone greeted Romelle.

“Hey,Romelle.”said Lance. “You look absolutely stunning.”said Hunk. “Nice to see you again.”said Pidge. “How are you doing,Romelle?”said Shiro and everyone else simultaneously.

“H-hey Romelle,...you look really amazing tonight.”said Matt bashfully. “Why thank you Matt,you don’t look quite bad yourself,now shall we enjoy the ball together.”asked Romelle as she stuck out her left arm implying she wants to lock arms with Matt.

“We shall.”replied Matt as she locked his right arm with Romelle’s left,then they began to walk away from everyone else. “See ya guys.”said Matt as he turned his head back while waving his free hand at the former paladins while Romelle also slightly turned her head back and also waved at them with her free hand.

“Alright fellas,let’s get this night started!”said Hunk excitingly.

“Woo!”said Lance. “Yeah!”said Pidge. “Let’s do it!”said Shiro,all simultaneously again.

———————

Pidge was hanging out with Matt and Romelle, Hunk and Shiro were by each other, Lance was by the snack table drinking fruit punch,and Coran was still standing upstairs supervising the ball from above.

Lance then drank the last of his punch,then tossed the cup behind him. “Hmm let’s see...why don’t I play a game,how about “I spy”?Alright then,I spy with my little eye something that is..red,is it the punch bowl,Lance? Why yes it is Lance.”said Lance to himself looking around,then at the fruit punch bowl.

“Hey Lance.”said Pidge as she,Shiro and Hunk walked up to him. “Oh hey guys,so how come you’re not over there with Matt and Romelle anymore,Pidge?”asked Lance.

“Meh I started to feel like a 3rd wheel,so I came over here with these guys.”responded Pidge. “Oh,that’s nice.”said Lance,then he had a sad facial expression.

“Lance,I know it stinks that Keith isn’t here right now,but at least you got us.”said Shiro. “And you’re not the only one here who's here by themselves,Shay had some family business she needed to be part of,so she couldn’t come with me.”said Hunk.

“And Curtis had some Garrison work he also needed to do,so we all don’t have dates,no offense Pidge.”said Shiro. “None taken.”said Pidge.

“Yeah,you’re right guys,we can all have just as much fun with each other,it would’ve been more fun with Keith because he’s also part of our Voltron group,but we can always hang out with him another time,too bad it’s not this time.”said Lance.

——————-

*Meanwhile on a Blade of Marmora spaceship* Keith was on the ship,looking through Finstagram stories on his phone.Then he came across Lance’s story,which was a selfie of him,Pidge,Hunk,and Shiro.Then he sighed.

“Your friends must be having a good time at the Altean ball.”said Krolia as she approached Keith. “Yeah.”said Keith.

“It’s a shame you’re not with them.”said Krolia as she crossed her arms. “For the last time,I didn’t wanna go,I don’t really like attending those types of things.”said Keith.

“Oh c’mon Keith,you can’t be a party pooper all your life.”said Ezor as she appeared next to Keith and Krolia with her invisibility as they got startled.

“I think balls are super fun,even though I’ve personally never been to one before.” “Well fortunately for you Ezor,there’s one on Altea tonight,and we don’t have anything else planned until tomorrow,so how about you go?”asked Krolia.

“Really? That sounds great I’d love to go!”said Ezor. “Go where?”asked Acxa as she and Ezor walked by. “The Altean ball tonight,would you guys wanna come with me?”asked Ezor.

“Sure I’ll attend it with you.”said Acxa. “Sounds fun.”said Zethrid. “All that’s left is you Keith,what do you say?”asked Ezor with her hands on her hips.

“I don’t know,what about you mom? will you go with them?” asked Keith looking at Krolia. “I’m afraid I can’t,I have to stay here and help monitor the ship,but I think you should go Keith.”responded Krolia.

Then Keith looked at Ezor and the others,who had sincere facial expressions “Fine I’ll go.”said Keith as he smiled.

“Tell the soldiers who are driving this ship to make a stop on Altea,we’ve got a ball to get ready for.”said Keith as he stood up from the crate he was sitting on,and started to walk to the back to the ship while Ezor,Zethrid,and Acxa followed him.

Then he pulled out his phone and looked at the selfie Lance took on his Finstagram story again.He smiled at it fondly,and continued walking.

———————

Every creature continued to enjoy the ball,and the music for the dancing was about to start soon.Lance,Shiro,Hunk,and Podge were in the middle of the ballroom,chatting,while Coran was still supervising the ball from the top floor.

“Now this is what I call an Altean ball,I should begin the music in about 5 doboshes.”said Coran then he looked at his watch on his wrist.

Then he gasped as he saw someone open the entrance doors,and put cane Keith,Acxa,Ezor,and Zethrid all dressed up from the ball.

“Why don't I believe it.”said Coran,as Keith and the others were looking around the room attentively.

“Why Keith,I thought you didn’t want to come tonight?”said Coran after he headed downstairs and approached Keith.

“I actually changed my mind,Coran,and I brought along some other guests too if you don’t mind.”said Keith. “Why of course I don’t mind,the more the merrier.”said Coran.

“Great,thanks,so where are the others?”asked Keith trying to look for the other former paladins from afar. “They’re right over there,but before you go meet up with them-.”said Coran pointing over to the paladins.

“Attention everyone,May I present former paladin of Voltron,and member of the Blade of Marmora,Keith,as well as other Blade of Marmora members,Acxa,Ezor,and Zethrid!” said Coran as they all headed down the straits except for him.

“Keith?!”said Lance,Shiro,Hunk,and Pidge simultaneously as everyone else in the ballroom applauded.Then Keith and the half-galras generals were finally on the ballroom floor.

“Thanks for the invitation Keith,but I’m just gonna be over there if you don’t mind,Zethrid,Acxa,you coming?”said Ezor then she quickly walked away from Keith. “We’re coming,Ezor.”replied Acxa as she and Zethrid walked away to catch up with her.

“Fancy seeing you here,Mr.‘balls aren’t my cup of tea.’ “said Lance as he,Pidge,Shiro and Hunk approached Keith. “Well I changed my mind,and seriously? I don’t even get a ‘Hey Keith,we’re glad you’re here Keith’ “said Keith. 

“Hey Keith,we’re happy you’re here,now what made you change your mind about coming here?”asked Pidge half-sarcastically.

“Well,a majority of it was my mom,Ezor,Acxa,and Zethrid begging me to come,mostly my mom,and because I realized that I was missing out on having an awesome time with my friends.”said Keith.

“Ahem!”said Lance. “And obviously you too Lance.”said Keith. “And by the way,you look great tonight,you finally changed up your hair.”said Lance. “Thank you,and you don’t look too shabby yourself.”said Keith.

“Thanks.”said Lance.Then a slow song played in the ballroom indicating that the dancing was starting. “Ladies and gentlemen,the dancing has officially started,so grab a partner and dance the night away.”said Coran from upstairs as a majority of the guests began to slow dance.

“Well if you guys need me,I’ll just be right over there.”said Pidge as she pointed to another section of the room with his thumb then she stormed off.

“Yeah,I’m just gonna go..be with Pidge.”siad Hunk then he stormed off to go see Pidge. “I’m going to see what Matt’s up to,”siad Shiro nervously.

“Sorry Shiro,it looks like he’s a bit busy right now.”said Lance as he pointed to Matt and Romelle slow-dancing together as they gave affectionate looks to each other. “Ok then,I’ll just be with Hunk and Pidge..over there.”said Shiro as he pointed to where Hunk and Pidge went,then he stormed off as well.

“Why do I have a feeling they all left on purpose?”asked Lance. “I don’t know,but since the dancing just started,I was wondering if you,well if you and I would-”said Keith then as Lance smiled at him.

Then he took Keith’s right hand and put it on his waist,brought his right hand and Keith’s left hand together,and put his other hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“I would love to dance with you.”responded Lance.

Then they slowly started to dance and Lance accidentally stepped on Keith’s foot. “Ow!” “Sorry!”Then a couple seconds later Lance stepped on Keith’s foot again.

“Lance!” “Sorry..again.” Then another couple of seconds later,Lance once again stepped on Keith’s foot. “What the quiznak? Again?!” “I’m sorry,ok! I’ve never danced with anyone before.” “Then we should stop dancing!” “Fine!” Then they took their arms off each other,frustrated.

“Man,who knew slow dancing was so hard? Howcome everyone else makes it look so easy?”said Lance.Then Keith had an idea.

“I know what we can do,c’mon.”siad keith as he took Lance’s hand and they walked away to somewhere secretive.

“Hey,where’d Keith and Lance go?”asked Hunk as he,Pidge,and Shiro were eating finger sandwiches.

“Probably somewhere else in the room.”said Pidge.


	19. A night to remember

*5 minutes later*The slow dancing had finished and the music had changed into classical tunes,as all the guests were still hanging out in the ballroom. 

“Then Veronica showed me a picture of when she was five years old,and I have to admit,she was pretty adorable.”said Acxa as she,Zethrid,and Ezor were standing near the side of the ballroom.

“Man,you and Veronica must be spending a lot of time together.”said Zethrid. “Yes that is true,but we haven’t physically been spending time together lately due to her work with the Galaxy Garrison and mine with the Blade,but we’ve been managing to contact each other via face chat.”explained Acxa.

“Well that must be nice.”said Ezor. “Tell me about it.us half-galras must really have things for the McClains.”said Zethrid. “Yeah,what’s next,I’m gonna have a thing for Veronica’s brother Luis?”said Ezor.

“Luis is married,and has 2 children.”said Acxa. “Oh...and speaking of half-galras,where’d Keith go?wasn't he over there?”asked Ezor as she pointed to the section in the ballroom where Keith was.

“He was,huh?”said Zethrid. “That’s peculiar,where did he go?”siad Acxa as all three of them looked over to Keith’s old spot.

*Meanwhile* “Romatt,I don’t know Shiro,it sounds a bit weird.”said Matt as he,Romelle,and the former paladins stood on the opposite side of the room.

“How is it weird?I think it’s the perfect mix of you and Romelle.”said Shiro. “Whatever you say,buddy,”said Matt. “Man,I wish Klance was here,what are they even doing right now?the dancing stopped forever ago?”said Hunk.

“What’s a Klance?”asked Romelle. “You know,Keith and Lance,I just thought it was quicker to say than just their names separately.”replied Hunk.

“Yeah Keith hates that ship name,but they have been gone for a while,in fact,I don’t see them anywhere here,”said Pidge looking around.

“Sorry to disturb you all,but have any of you seen Keith anywhere?”asked Acxa as she,Ezor, and Zethrid walked up to them. “Unfortunately no,we were wondering the same thing.”replied Shiro.

“Yeah both him and Lance are gone.”said Pidge. “Maybe Coran saw where they went.”said Hunk. “Hey Coran!”shouted Hunk as he looked at Coran who was in the middle of the ballroom.Then Coran walked over to them. 

“Hello everyone,are you all enjoying the ball?”asked Coran. “Yeah it’s awesome,but have you seen Keith and/or Lance anywhere?”asked Shiro.

“No I haven’t,last I saw them,they were stepping on each other’s feet during the first dance.then they ran out of the ballroom just over there.”said Coran pointing to where Keith and Lance left.

“Wait,so they left the ballroom?”asked Matt. “It was pretty evident they did so,yes.”replied Coran. “You guys don’t think they..left the castle do you?”asked Hunk.

“Not at all,they would've left from the door we came in here from,and Coran said that they left from over there,so they must still be in the castle.”said Acxa.  
“But where in the castle could they have gone?”asked Romelle.

“Well I don’t know about you guys,but I’m gonna search the castle to see where they are.”said Pidge as she was about to leave. “Or we could just call them,I’ll call Keith,someone else do Lance.”said Shiro, taking out his phone.

“I’m on it.”said Hunk as he took out his phone as well.They both placed their phones near their ears waiting for Keith and/or Lance to pick up.

“Ugh,voicemail.”said Shiro as he hung up. “Mine too.”said Hunk as he did the same.Then there was a moment of silence.

“Don’t worry fellas,they’ll come back pretty soon,in the meantime,let’s enjoy the ball,I’m sure Lance and Keith are fine.”said Coran.

“Coran makes right,they can handle themselves,and besides I didn’t wanna waste the night looking for an inseparable couple.”said Matt.Then they all laughed lightly.

*Meanwhile* Keith was taking Lance to the castle’s balcony,still grasping into his hand.

“Where are you gonna compel me to this time,hothead?”asked Lance irritated. “First of all,I didn’t compel you,you wanted to come,and secondly you just gotta wait,we’re almost there.”responded Keith who was walking ahead of Lance. 

“But Keithhhhh,we’ve been walking foreverrr.”whined Lance,then they halted to a stop. “Relax,Lance,we made it.”said Keith as he looked to the left which revealed a balcony,then Lance looked over at it.

“Woah,I never knew this castle had a balcony.”said Lance as he and Keith walked onto it after letting go of each other’s hands. “Well I did,I used to come here every couple nights when we were all living here.”said Keith.

“And you never said anything about it? Cuz the view from here is remarkable.”siad Lance looking at the Altean night sky astonishingly.

“Wait a minute,did you at least put a helmet on every time you came up here? Cuz you know..we were in space?” “Duh,of course I did,you think I’m that ignorant.”asked Keith half-sarcastically while smirking. “No,of course not,hey,why don’t we take a picture together ?”asked Lance as he unlocked his phone.

“Sure,I’m down.”replied Keith as Lance held up his phone while his other hand was wrapped around Keith. “Say cheese.” “Cheese.”said Keith.

Keith kissed Lance’s cheek has Lance took the picture,and it captured the wonderful moment.

*Meanwhile back in the ballroom* Everyone continued to hang out in the ball. Hunk was taking a selfie of him,Pidge,Shiro,Matt and Romelle.

“That’s a great one, Hunk,you gotta post it.”said Pidge looking at Hunk’s phone after he took the picture. “And….posted.”said Hunk fidgeting on his phone.Then everyone else took out their phones to look at the post.

“Aww,we look adorable.”said Romelle. “But why did you post three heart emojis for the caption?”asked Matt. “Because...hearts represent love,and it implies that I love you all.”responded Hunk confusingly.

“Hey,Lance posted something.”said Pidge as she was looking at her phone,then everyone looked at it.

It was the picture Lance had taken with Keith earlier. “ ‘Love you,Keith,Heart emoji’ “said Shiro reading the caption.

“At least we know they’re here,but where’d they take this?”asked Shiro “Looks like it’s..on a balcony.”said Pidge. “I thought this castle didn’t have a balcony.”said Romelle. “Me too,but apparently we thought wrong.”said Pidge. 

“Hey Pidge,you thinking what I’m thinking?”asked Hunk maliciously with his eyebrow raised. “Heck yeah,let’s go.”said Pidge,then she and Hunk ran out of the ballroom. “Oh,quiznak.”said Shiro.

“Why ‘oh,quiznak’? What are Hunk and Pidge gonna do?”asked Romelle. “Something bad.”replied Shiro.

*Meanwhile* Keith and Lance were still looking at the night sky in content on the balcony,while their hands were intertwined. 

“Man,I could probably stay up here for hours.”said Lance as his free hand rested on the railing. “Yeah it is quite captivating,I could probably also stay up here for a long time,especially since you’re here with me.”said Keith as he brought up his and Lance’s conjoined hands then he kissed Lance’s hand,while Lance watched him with a warm smile.

“Hey,do you think we should start heading back?the others are gonna start wondering where we are.”said Lance. “Yeah,I guess you’re right..5 more minutes?”said Keith.

“Sounds good to me.”replied Lance,then their hands separated and they proceeded to look at the sky.Then Pidge and Hunk came by discreetly,hiding behind the entrance to the balcony.

“There they are.”whispered Pidge. “Wow,the sky looks beautiful in Altea tonight,are you sure you don’t wanna join them instead?”whispered Hunk. “Hunk!” “Ok,ok.”Then they both went silent.

“I’m really glad you decided to come tonight.”said Lance looking at Keith. “Me too...this ball is definitely more entertaining than I thought it’d be.”said Keith.

Then Pidge took out her phone and started recording them. “Uhh..should you really be doing that?”asked Hunk as Pidge gave him a dirty look.

“What are you talking about? We just stood here in this balcony like the half the time you’ve been here.”said Lance. “Yeah but still,I had a decent time tonight,despite you stepping on my feet during our dance.”said Keith.

“You were acting like an idiot,but you’re my idiot,and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”said Keith as he caressed Lance’s cheek as Lance’s Alteans marks then glowed and he smiled at Keith.

“Aww,how sweet.”whispered Hunk. “I know right,this stuff right here is music to my ears.”whispered Pidge as Lance and Keith continued to stare into each other’s eyes,this time with Lance’s hand now being on Keith’s lower arm then was on his cheek.

“That’s it.”whispered Hunk angrily, “Oh for Pete’s sake you guys,we’ve been worried sick about you! Would you please come back to the ball with us.”shouted Hunk came out of hiding as Keith and Lance got startled as they looked at him puzzled.

“Hunk,you inconsiderate- oh hey guys,we’ve been looking everywhere for you.”said Pidge as she walked next to Hunk,then she looked at Keith and Lance nervously. “Uh,hey guys.”said Keith.

“So this is where you guys have been?”asked Pidge as she and Hunk walked up to them. “Yeah pretty much,but isn’t this balcony cool?”said Lance. “The coolest,and the view from here is so cool.”said Hunk, looking at the night sky.

“Keith and I were about to head back anyways,so we’ll go with you guys.”said Lance. “That sounds good,now let’s go,we’ve got a ball to have fun at!”said Pidge as she put her fist in the air. “Yes,finally.”said Hunk as she and Pidge began to walk inside as well as Keith and Lance.

“Oh,and by the way,Lance.”said Keith as he and Lance stopped walking. “....I think you look cheesy tonight.”whispered Keith into Lance’s ear.

“What?! You literally said that I don’t look shabby tonight!”whined Lance as he and Keith continued walking and he was behind Keith.

“Keith,sweetie,my love?!” “I’m just kidding Lance, ”said Keith grinning.


	20. Rainy nights

*At the McClain house* It was a rainy evening on earth,and Veronica,Marco,and Rachel were in the living room watching a movie.Then Veronica got startled by the thunder.

“Man,it must be ugly out there.”said Veronica,then she scooped a handful of popcorn that was in a bowl on Rachel’s lap and ate it. “I know right,Is feel bad for anyone who’s outside right now.”said Marco then he also ate some popcorn.Then someone knocked on the door.

“I’ll get it.”said Veronica as she got up.When she got to the front door,she opened it to reveal Griffin,Rizavi,Leifsdottir,and Kinkade all standing outside distraught since they were all wet from the rain.

“Hey,Veronica.”said Rizavi. “What the-what are all of you doing here? especially in the rain?”asked Veronica perplexed. “Well,we all wanted to go get fast food,but when it started to rain,the storm became too intense to drive through any further,so we all decided to come here until the rain is gone.”explained Leifsdottir.

“Well what are you guys waiting for?come in already,we don’t want you getting more wet.”said Veronica as everyone came inside. “Nice home you got here.”said Kinkade looking around. “Thank you,my siblings and I are watching a movie in the living room,you guys wanna join us?”asked Veronica.

“Sure,why not.”said Rizavi. “That depends,what movie is it?”asked Griffin. “Shark attack 3.”replied Veronica. “Heck yeah I’m in,let’s watch some Shark attacks!”said Griffin excitingly as he walked towards the living room.

“He really likes animal attacks,”said Leifsdottir. “Oh...ok then,let’s go join him.”said Veronica,then they all headed to the living room.

——————

The movie had just ended as everyone was either sitting on the couch or on the floor. “Man,that movie was awesome!”said Griffin as Veronica turned off the T.V. with the remote. 

“What are you talking about? The majority of the movie was sharks trying to attack innocent people.”said Rizavi. “Exactly,it was awesome!”said Griffin.

Then Kinkade looked out at the window,and it was still raining outside. “Man,it looks like the weather isn’t gonna clear up anytime soon.”

“Well I don’t know about any of you guys,but I’m gonna heat up a frozen pizza,does anyone want some?”asked Rachel as she sat up. “I’ll have some.”said Marco.

“Ok then,since no one else wants any pizza,well just leave you guys be,just don’t mess up or ruin anything please.”said Rachel as Marco also sat up and followed Rachel who was already on her way to the kitchen.

“And don’t touch my T.V. recordings!”said Marco from the kitchen. “So,your siblings,they seem nice.”said Rizavi as she was sitting on the couch,along with Griffin.

“Oh please,they’re only like this when there’s guests over,they’re actually pretty annoying,but hey,that’s how all siblings act around each other.”said Veronica.

“Really? That must be irritating,especially with Marco,with that voice,and the hair,and those dreamy eyes-”said Rizavi. “ Nadia,do you have a crush on him or something ?”asked Griffin. “What?! Pfft,me? Having a crush on Marco? That is preposterous,why would-” “Oh yeah,she has a crush,”said Kinkade interrupting Rizavi.

“Big deal,so what if I have a tiny liking for Marco?...Hey,Veronica,if you don’t mind,do you think you can put in a good word for me?pretty please?”asked Rizavi. “*chuckle* We’ll see if that happens or not.”said Veronica.

————————-

Everyone in the living room was still in their same sitting spots they were when Rachel and Marco went to the kitchen,who were now sitting at the dining table eating the pizza the both of them made.

“So then I caught Iverson looking at pictures of pineapples,so of course I asked him why he was looking at pictures of pineapples,and he said it was because he was grieving a pineapples he had to throw away because it got rotten and he never got a chance to eat it.”said Veronica then everyone else laughed.

“The commander does have an inexplicable love for fruit.”said Leifdottir. “Well would you look at that.it finally stopped raining.”said Kinkade as he looked at the window,and the weather had cleared up.

“Thank you for letting us gay here Veronica,but we better get going.”said Griffin as he and everyone else except Veronica stood up. “See ya.”said Rizavi looking at Veronica she and the other pilots began to walk to the front door.

“You guys are gonna leave just like that?wouldn't you wanna stay a bit longer?”said Veronica as she stood up. “Why would we? It’s no longer raining,that’s pretty much the whole reason why we came here in the first place,to avoid the rainstorm,and besides I really want a burger.”said Leifsdottir.

“I know but still,who says you have to leave now? We were all having so much fun.”said Veronica.Then the pilots contemplated for a moment about if they should stay.

“Who’s up for a game of cards?”asked Rizavi.Then Veronica smiled. “I have cards in the storage room,be right back.”said Veronica as she got up and walked out of the living room,with the same smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!this fanfic is just a continuation of my previous fanfic, and once again if you come across anything you’re not satisfied with or don’t like, then you can just not read this fanfic at all because negativity/ship-hate isn’t allowed here🙃


End file.
